Casamentera
by iluvendure
Summary: El Dios de la Destrucción del Séptimo Universo recibe la visita de una anciana hechicera con una extraña propuesta, venderle su alma. El problema es que los dioses son confiados: Suelen olvidar que las brujas son criaturas extrañas, incluso peligrosas, dadas a esconder un as en la manga... Un Fic con Bills, Wiss, Uranai Baba y la Princesa Serpiente como protagonistas
1. El Novio

**Casamentera**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Este fic empezó para una serie de relatos de varios escritores que en teoría firmarían sin nombre, todos bajo un seudónimo. Pero, como a medida que escribía, era cada vez más personal y empecé a añadir detalles de sucesos que iban a aparecer en otro de mis fics, comprendí que ya no podía ser un relato corto. Por eso, decidí que debía publicarlo con mi nombre y no preocuparme por explayarme tanto como quisiera. Hacía tiempo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia sobre el panteón divino de Dragon Ball y, después de ver la última película, creí que **Wiss** y **Bills** eran personajes increíbles para el tipo de relato que quería. Y también la vieja **Baba**, ancianita terrible con mucha valía para buenos fics, alguien a tener en cuenta y que deberían hasta los mismísimos dioses respetar. En verdad, es un relato romántico, pero no demasiado romántico... Los personajes no salen demasiado bien parados si lo pensamos detenidamente; pero bueno, así son las relaciones humanas, complicadas y un poco ridículas en muchas ocasiones. Este relato seguramente va a quedar obsoleto con las futuras películas o series de televisión que posiblemente han de venir (¿Quién sabe lo que Toriyama prepara? Igual descubrimos que Bills y Wiss son una pareja gay. Los tiempos cambian y nada es imposible en Dragon Ball)... Mas, yo espero que lo disfrutéis a pesar de todo.

Aparece un personaje de Akira Toriyama que no pertenece a Dragon ball, el demonio preadolescente **Ackman**, uno de los personajes mas graciosos y oscuros del maestro japonés (si analizamos el manga, en verdad es un tipo muy cabrón, entre algunas de sus fechorías está el engañar a una anciana para que un ángel la asesine sin querer). Go Go Ackman! es una fuente deliciosa de ideas para mí (el día a día de una familia demoníaca) y me gusta mucho incluirlo de vez en cuando en alguna historia (es un muchacho malévolo tan simpático) Se menciona al Gran Rey Diablo con el nombre de Hocus y, aunque el nombre es de mi cosecha, el personaje también aparece en Go Go Ackman! y tendrá cierto papel en "Madre no hay mas que una".

Este fic se ha escrito tras ver la versión original de la película con subtítulos: Aún no he podido ver la versión en castellano, por tanto muchas de estas expresiones pueden no ser las más indicadas (todo depende de la interpretación y la traducción en el doblaje). Pero espero haberme acercado a los personajes, e ir puliendo errores con el paso del tiempo. Las expresiones además están basadas en el castellano propio de España, espero que eso no incomode, ni sea causa de rechazo. Ahora, ha disfrutar de la lectura

* * *

**El Novio (primera parte)**

En el reino de la eternidad no existen las estaciones.

Únicamente un tiempo pesado e inmutable cual arena. Allí, el Misterio permanece en el Misterio.

Este dicho se cumple en el Mundo de los Dioses que todo han de verlo, tras las puertas terribles que encierran al abismal Makai, o en las distantes esferas que dividen a los Difuntos; lugares en los que la cotidiana realidad del universo mortal se rompe. En cada uno, sea cual sea, siempre hay algo que no debe decirse nunca. Ha de permanecer en secreto por razones tan oscuras que pocas mentes no iniciadas podrían asimilar…

... ...

En el Otro Mundo, un árbol pétreo e inmortal reposa sobre la laguna de la pirámide invertida, dentro del confín divisor de la Noche y del Día. Y entre las raíces profundas y el magno tronco, el Dios de la Destrucción del Séptimo Universo mandó construir su señorío y su morada...

... ...

Una austera y monumental habitación mal iluminada sirvió de salón improvisado para las visitas; digna a la riqueza, a la dejadez y a lo huraño de la personalidad de su principal habitante. La escasa luminosidad nacía de unos triangulares farolillos fatuos y de las amplias cristaleras, pensadas para contener las aguas del lago y a sus raros especimenes acuáticos. Era más una cueva o una tumba engalanada que un buen recibidor, a pesar de la costosa decoración mal distribuida, pero Bills juzgaba que la vieja no podía quejarse. Después de todo, él había tenido la consideración de recibirla y eso ya era mucho.

Desde su sofá favorito (tapizado en blanco y diseño vintage, todo un contraste ante las milenarias paredes), el dios más temido y respetado por los supremos Kaioshins languidecía aburrido y apático. Era delgado y fibroso, con una apariencia más gatuna que humanoide, y afinaba sus gigantescos ojos amarillos igual que un depredador buscando la presa, jugando cruel a no mirar directamente pero sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

— Así que dices llamarte Uranai Baba, de... ¿la Tierra? Un interesante lugar— Habló de pronto, casi una serie de maullidos profundos y graves capaces de cortar la vida como una espada. – Estás un poco lejos de casa ¿no? — Luego ordenó y ella no se hizo de rogar.— Acércate más a la luz ¿quieres?

Parecía inofensiva tras su negro atuendo para la brujería; pequeña y débil igual que una niña, y muy entrada en años, tanto como si fuera la mismísima personificación de la Ancianidad. La gran bola de cristal, que hacia a su vez de medio de trasporte para tan diminuta señora, proyectaba una tenue y sutil sombra.

«Magia, osease una ridiculez» especuló Bills. Ni siquiera podía sentir un fuerte Ki para la lucha, y pocas cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con pelear solían ser de su interés. Lo que tenía delante no era más que una criatura de carne humana, una terrestre con el don de vivir bastante más de lo recomendable para su edad.

— Bien, Uranai Baba: ¿No crees que tu seudónimo no deja nada a la imaginación?... Da igual, te estaría mintiendo si te digo que nunca he oído hablar sobre ti. Ya llevas viviendo en este universo más tiempo que cualquiera de tu gente ¿Me equivoco?

— No, es cierto.

— Hay quien dice que te mueves por la senda de la vida y la muerte, controlas a monstruos y a espíritus, o que tienes amigos notorios como el Juez del Más Allá...— Bills siguió charlando indiferente, aparentando que afilarse las uñas sobre el cuero inmaculado resultaba más estimulante que su visita.— ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Bah, ¿Qué más da?: Supongo que ha sido él quién ha movido unos cuantos hilos para hacerte llegar ante mí. Aunque pedirme permiso hubiera sido todo un detalle, pero ya tendré unas cuantas palabras con ese gordo ogro... Tengo curiosidad ¿A qué has venido si se puede saber?

— Para hablar de negocios, oh, Poderoso Bills: Quiero venderle mi alma.

El dios ahogó la carcajada con una botella de licor ambarino. De pronto, al notar que ya no quedaba ni una gota, estampó el vidrio contra la pared (destino que antes, por la cantidad de fragmentos dispersos en el suelo, otros recipientes habían padecido). La vieja iba encogiéndose sobre si misma y su mirada, a pesar de mantenerla con dificultad, era cada vez más huidiza.

«Y yo que creía que era un fastidio tener insomnio: Ya el día empieza mejor que bien» — fueron los pensamientos de Bills, quien solía disfrutar puerilmente del miedo que su persona provocaba, tanto en mortales como en supremos reyes. Sus dientes, largos y húmedos, centellean tras un labio dividido similar al de las fauces del tigre. — «Bah, tiembla como un pájaro bajo ese ridículo sombrero. Está sobrecogida, no puede casi ni mirarme, y a pesar de todo... Aguanta como una valiente... Veamos si el juego va en serio»

Era consciente que no estaba siendo muy respetuoso con una pobre señora mayor. Seguramente Wiss le regañará, pero ¿quién puede esperar educación del Devastador de Mundos? Además, sabe también que pronto la cabeza empezará a dolerle tras esa falsa complacencia que produce el alcohol. Y después, la insatisfacción y los remordimientos volverán a joderle... Un poco más de diversión no puede hacer mal a nadie.

— No sé a que viene esto...— Bills se decidió a preguntar, sintiendo el paladar pastoso y las frases arduas de pronunciar. — Si me vendes tu alma, me estarías dando la llave para tu esclavitud. Me pertenecerías y posiblemente ni siquiera al fallecer volverías a estar completa.

Ella no mostró emoción cuando contestó:

— Eso no es algo que yo no haya considerado...

— Ja, supongo que no... Aunque las divinidades superiores no vamos por ahí comprando el alma de la gente. Vete a Makai, allí los dioses de los demonios son más partidarios a este tipo de tratos.

El aburrido Bills únicamente necesitaba un gesto; una nueva botella se materializó ante él y no tardó mucho en recrearse con la sensación del líquido avivando una garganta, mientras su sofá flotaba. La bola de cristal fue tomando posiciones:

— Talvez no lo hagan los puritanos dioses del bien, pero seamos francos.— indicó la anciana, y su voz oxidada se tornaba más fría y melosa, más manipuladora, pero él no se percató de ello. O le importaba bien poco. — Usted es un dios neutral, un dios del equilibrio... Y yo no estaría aquí si no me hubiera informado: Usted ha comprado almas más de una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo...

El ceño divino adoptó una forma peligrosa.

— Eso es agua pasada — dijo Bills. — Todos hemos hecho alguna tontería tras el Bing Bang. Así que no seas tan curiosa...

— No quería ser grosera, Señor de la Fatalidad. — La bruja, pronunciando títulos antiguos, inclinó su frágil figura en la más sumisa de las reverencias. Al verlo, el dios sintió un vano remordimiento que pasó de largo. — Pero ¿vender mi alma a Makai? No, nunca. ¿Quién quiere ser el vasallo de aquellos que sólo tienen una pequeña porción de la tarta? Si hay algo que me guste más que el dinero, es el Poder. Soy mayor, ya usted lo ve. Lo suficiente para tener cierta perspectiva sobre los tejemanejes existentes entre todos los hijos de Kaiju y, por que no decirlo, me suele gustar apostar por el caballo ganador. Así que si la buena de Baba ha de ser la sierva de un dios, será la sierva del más todopoderoso en el séptimo universo.

— Vaya, eso no ha estado nada mal. Sabes ser toda una aduladora – Un halago podía ser la mejor forma de ganarse a Bills, siendo como era un ser divino propenso a la veneración. Mas no abandonó el cinismo— ¿Ahora me dirás que te conformas con poder servirme? ¿O quieres una pequeñez como reinar en la Tierra?... Oh espera un segundo: Te has enterado que mi intención es devastar tu planeta el día que más me apetezca y ahora quieres pedirme clemencia en nombre de tu especie…

— No diga cosas raras ¿tengo aspecto de sentimental?... — por vez primera, la vieja sonreía de una forma diferente: Segura, enseñando una boca escasa de muelas entre sus abultados mofletes. — Nada en la vida es gratis, todo tiene su precio. Pero digamos que me conformaré con muy poco cuando llegue el momento. Simplemente con que, de vez en cuando, me tenga en consideración y recuerde lo buena que he sido con usted...

Bills dio un respingo por la extraña tranquilidad con la que ella se expresaba. No había previsto esa respuesta:

— ¿Cómo? ¿No te importa lo que le ocurra a la Tierra o a ti misma?

— Oh claro que si — admitió ella, con la franqueza de las abuelas. — Preferiría que no la destruyera nunca. Es un buen lugar para hacer fortuna, a pesar de la mala gente o algún que otro héroe cabezota. Como también me gusta mucho vivir y, por eso, temo incluso respirar a vuestro lado. Si no me gustara vivir, creerme, hace centurias que estaría acomodada en el "otro barrio"… Pero cuando una llega a cierta edad, (o has convivido con el Mas Allá demasiado a menudo) te das cuenta que la muerte no es tan terrible: Simplemente es un paso que se da cuando la hora acaba. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, un paso doloroso y aterrador en demasiados momentos. — Después, tras una pausa reflexiva, añadió esto. — Si el Destino ha fijado tu final, poco puedes hacer a no ser que seas una persona extraordinaria, cosa que yo no soy... Sé de qué hablo, gran señor, conozco el Destino.

— Las brujas sois criaturas extrañas. Pocos dioses os quieren cerca…

Aunque el orgullo impidiese admitirlo, la expresión de Bills era ahora despectivamente amigable. Como cuando un gato decide tolerar una presencia inoportuna en su vida.

— Así que te conformas con un favorcito. — enseguida volvió hablar, con el acento oscuro que tiene el fuego. — Si fueras lista, anciana, sabrías que un favor mío nunca debe tomarse a la ligera. Ni ser esperado por tu propio bien.

Tras un balanceo, el dios saltó al suelo desde su elevado asiento. Sentía curiosidad por contemplar más de cerca a esa hechicera peculiar; si bien, el rabo se le enredaba entre las piernas y parecía andar haciendo eses. Un síntoma mal disimulado que no pasó desapercibido para Baba:

— ¿Está usted borracho?

— ¿Borracho? Que idiotez ¿Cómo voy a estar borracho? — Bills la miró con desprecio, pero su aliento decía más que cualquier excusa. — Igual no lo sabes, pero los Eternos tenemos cosas más fascinantes que hacer que ponernos a empinar el codo…

No obstante un brillo reflejado en el iris de la anciana, equivalente al reproche, provocó la respuesta afirmativa en uno de los seres más poderosos de la creación:

— Bueno, igual llevo unas cuántas copas de más. ¡Pero eso no es un crimen!

— ¿Copas?— Baba alzó una ceja desdeñosa y los pómulos prominentes del dios casi se tiñeron.

— Vale, ¡botellas!— chilló Bills, empezando a dar muestras de irritabilidad. Propenso a los cambios de humor, ahora pensaba que perder el tiempo con la vieja era más bien molesto. — ¿Por qué no te vuelves a la Tierra y dejas de tentar a tu suerte?

— Quiero vender mi alma.

— ¿Otra vez con esas? Los dioses no comercian con almas. Ya te lo he dicho.

— ¿Está tan seguro? – Baba se negaba a tirar la toalla. — Se sorprendería de todo lo que sucede en el Otro Mundo y que rara vez se dice: Vender un alma es como traficar con el sexo. Nadie lo hace, pero ocurre continuamente. Tanto en el piso de arriba como en el ultimo sótano de la Creación...

— Curioso argumento. —Tras un parpadeo, él pareció admitir cierta verdad en eso. Luego, arrastrando las palabras por culpa de su cabeza chispada, preguntó.— Veaaaamos, ¿Qué se supone que sabes hacer?

— Soy una humilde pronosticadora y hechicera.

— ¿Sólo eso? No es muy impresionante.— Bills soltó un frustrado e infantil maullido. La adivinación no es algo realmente emocionante cuando tu cometido inmortal rara vez puede cambiar.— Ya tengo un oráculo. No me interesa otro, y menos un humano que se me muere de viejo mientras estoy haciendo la siesta.

— Yo no me muero así como así, Gran Señor.

— Uhmmm, puede que sea verdad. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo te queda? Te veo bastante arcaica…

— ¡Oiga, no se pase! ¿Quiere? — Ella graznó irritada, olvidando que su oyente no era un tipo cualquiera. La edad era tema tabú en cualquier conversación con Uranai Baba... Pero un mero atisbo a las pupilas felinas del Segador de Galaxias, hace que cualquier mujer se trague una contestación y piense que una excepción puede salvar una vida. Su vida. — Quise decir "¿Quiere, por favor?"… Mire, tengo una idea. ¿Y si me pone a prueba?

— ¿Eh?

— Permítame ser su oráculo por un día. – dijo con calma Baba, adueñándose de la situación gracias a una destreza ganada con la práctica. — Luego puede tomar la decisión que quiera.

El eterno permaneció callado durante unos minutos: Para la templaza fingida de Baba fueron Días.

En el fondo, de su hermético corazón de hechicera, aún existía la duda. Por eso no lograba quedarse quieta, levitando sobre su cristalino trasporte por cada rincón de la habitación. No sería la primera vez que, al jugar con fuego, ella acababa chamuscada. Pero también, cuando los planetas se alinean de tal curiosa forma, era necesario un riesgo para obtener resultados...

— Lo primero, señora...— Fue el gruñido de Bills lo que despedazó el silencio— Quiero que pares de flotar delante mío. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

La bola de Baba descendió unos centímetros hasta casi acariciar el mármol veteado.

— Lo que pasa es que ha bebido demasiado.

— ¿No me digas? Menos sermones, que para eso ya tengo a Wiss… — entonces, como si acabara de recordar algo, sus orejas se agitaron y comentó— Hablando de él. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Hubo un relámpago caliente tan intenso como para derretir las paredes. De seguido, un olor a miel y a enigma en una humareda invocadora, de donde fue brotando una figura andrógena que portaba un báculo.

Era un hombre, pero extrañamente hermoso y esbelto, con una celeste tez traslucida y un sedoso pelo blanco comprimido en un tupe pomposo, no demasiado diferente al cuerno de un rinoceronte. Al mirar, sus ojos afables se veían del mismo color que las amatistas, definidos con rimel y delineador en un efecto sutilmente ahumado.

— Perdone el retraso, Señor Bills.— Dijo la aparición, aún con ese olor etéreo tras sus pasos.— Estaba solucionando un contratiempo…

— Ah, aquí estás, Wiss. Haz llamar al pez oráculo.

— Oh, ¿para eso me necesitaba? – El hombre alto frunció el ceño, platicando como si regañase a un niño— Hágalo usted.

— No me apetece… — La aptitud de Bills se asemejaba a los aspavientos dramáticos de un remolón y resentido divo.

Wiss el misterioso, ordenanza y maestro en las artes marciales, arrugaba la nariz ante el tufo de embriaguez que exudaba su alumno y patrón. Al final, prefirió callarse y obedecer.

A la señal de dos palmadas, un cetro dorado revoloteó por la habitación hasta detenerse frente a Bills. Después, del interior del cuenco húmedo que lo coronaba, un diminuto animal acuático (entre pez y renacuajo) asomó la cabeza.

— Voy a ir al grano. — habló el dios de la destrucción al recién llegado. — ¿Ves a esa mujer? Está interesada en tu puesto. La verdad, no creo que hayas hecho tan bien tu trabajo como para que yo no quiera un cambio. Por un día, ella será mi adivinadora y ya veremos que decido. ¿Alguna objeción?

Los gruesos labios magentas del pez tardaron en moverse. Luego Baba creyó oír un cascabel, una vocecita suave que preguntaba:

— "¿Está usted seguro?"

— Mucho. Puedes retirarte.

En la inexpresiva faz de pescado se dibujó una mueca rara que bien podría pasar por sonrisa. Un pensamiento ladino debía anidar en ese pequeño cerebro, pero el dios, perdido en el sabor de la botella, lo pasó por alto:

— "Usted mismo"— remachó con las aletas cruzadas, y el cetro desapareció tan velozmente como había llegado.

Wiss, como una perfecta estatua de mármol, contempló a la vieja hechicera antes de dirigirse a Bills:

— ¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir?

— Claro que sí.

— Ya veo…— Tras un suspiro enigmático, el hombre celeste volvió a hablar. — ¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber y no quiera decirme?

Milenios de vivencia y aniquilación hacen que dos personas se conozcan de la cabeza a los pies. Si bien, no había que ser muy observador para ver que la felina divinidad evitaba cruzar la mirada con su asistente.

Entre la incomodidad del momento, se escuchó un ronroneo casi inaudible:

— Esta anciana se ha ofrecido a venderme su alma…

— Que cosas se le ocurren: Ni que usted fuera una barriobajera deidad Makaiohshin.

— ¿Qué? – Bills bufó ofendido ante la insinuación de Wiss. — ¡La idea fue suya, no mía!

— Eso no me importa, Señor Bills. Bueno, haga lo que quiera… — respondió su asistente, con un deje sereno de censura. Luego, más liviano que una pluma, se cuadró junto a Baba en un único movimiento. —…Pero después no venga a mí con quejas y enfados. Tan mayor y aún con esas bobadas de comprar almas.

Otra vez sentado en el sofá, el Dios de la Destrucción levitaba por el techo, hundiéndose en la blancura del tapizado como si pretendiera desaparecer.

— No he dicho que fuera a comprar nada. – Indicó austero. — Sólo barajo la posibilidad.

— Ya verá usted que es un obstinado de campeonato. — Wiss habló a Baba educadamente, dando la espalda a las quejas. — Por favor, no le haga mucho caso si se vuelve desagradable. Hoy es uno de esos años malos en los que cualquier nimiedad le molesta y nada consigue calmarlo (ni siquiera demoler un par de sistemas solares) … Señora, mis disculpas: Recuerdo que usted tuvo la gentileza de presentarse al llegar, pero he olvidado su nombre.

— Soy Uranai Baba, Señor Wiss: Es un honor conocer al Saturnal Hacedor que vela por la Guadaña de los Mundos.

— Oh, es verdad, usted es la amiga humana de Enma Daioh: Siempre he pensado que el juez tiene un gusto exquisito para las corbatas.— añadió él. Pero, en cuanto escuchó su antiguo y milenario titulo (ya perdido en la memoria de los tiempos), sus mejillas azules se tornaron púrpuras por el goce de verse recordado.— Yo creía que ya nadie me llamaba así, que vergüenza (¿ha oído, Señor Bills? ¿No le parece divino?). Ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso... ¿Me permite un momento de indiscreción, señora? ¿Está segura de querer vender su alma al Señor Bills y pertenecerle para la perpetuidad? Debería saber que, cuando está de mal humor, le gusta humillar a los demás…

— ¡Oye!— el aludido soltó un rugido.— ¡No me critiques!

Si bien, Wiss no prestaba atención. Alzaba la cabeza como si acabara de percibir algo intangible en el ambiente:

— Disculpe que me ausente, Señor Bills. – Dijo, desvaneciéndose en las sombras de la habitación.— El contratiempo que antes mencione no parece estar solucionado...

Tras unos momentos de pesada pausa, la bola de cristal voló hasta acomodarse a una distancia prudencial del sofá blanco (y de su huraño ocupante). La esfera parecía una luciérnaga gigante en la penumbra.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que esté bebiendo tanto?— preguntó ella.

— ¿No eres tú la adivina?

Baba sonrió tímidamente por la insolente respuesta, ocultando las manos bajo la tela negra:

— La cosa no funciona así. — dijo.— Yo no desperdicio un don como el mío adivinando algo que podría descubrirse sencillamente preguntando (No puede ni imaginarse lo que cobro por consulta). La magia es magia porque se emplea en el momento justo. ¿Por qué bebe?

— Bah, dejaré que lo descubras tú sola...

— Es por una mujer.

La suave y violácea pelambrera que recubría el cuerpo de Bills, semejante a la piel de un melocotón, se erizó como si un cubo de agua fría acabara de caer sobre su cabeza:

— ¡Para, era un decir! ¡No uses tu poder sin mi permiso!

— Es intuición femenina, no magia. – Baba se apartó unos centímetros, pero se mostraba menos vacilante hacia el mal humor de su futuro "dueño". — Ya he dicho que no suelo abusar del don.

— Ja, pues para tu información, NO ES por una mujer…

Tras un ruido gutural, Bills dejó el asunto por zanjado. Su frente relucía por el sudor, la rabia y el exceso de bebida de una forma bastante iracunda, similar a las brasas de una hoguera. Pero gradualmente su ánimo fue enfriándose…

Luego, miró a la anciana de refilón. Tal vez porque necesitaba un atisbo de amarga confidencialidad...

— Es porque NO HAY NINGUNA MUJER — soltó de pronto, como si hubiera dicho un palabrota, y ya no habló mas.

— Ya veo…— Baba tardó un buen rato en añadir algo más o menos comprensivo: Medía el momento oportuno, pues alguien como ella no llega a vieja sin saber cuando se debe abrir la boca y cuando no. Sobretodo delante de una criatura que, con un toque, podría convertirte en ceniza o en amasijo de sangre. —No debe ser fácil interesar a las chicas siendo la máxima fuerza exterminadora existente en la creación.

Bills se mantuvo en sus trece. Si bien, está vez había abandonado su actitud crispada: Se veía mustio, con los ojos pegajosos y la cola caída... Sintiendo que, en algún momento perdido en la Noche de los Tiempos, él debió de haber pasado por alto la letra pequeña de su simbólico contrato...

... ...

De todo el panteón de divinidades existentes en séptimo universo, Bills no resultaba ni por asomo la más romántica.

Forjado para el dolor, el miedo y la catástrofe; sus verdaderas pasiones eran la lucha y buscar un contrincante cada vez más estimulante. Por eso, al no estar el amor implícito en su naturaleza, normalmente no se preocupaba demasiado por el género opuesto ni por demostrar ternura hacia otra persona.

Pero el Sexo era el motor de la Vida y tarde o temprano llama a la puerta: Aunque él fuera impávido y bastante desastroso en materia amorosa, eso no quería decir que fuera un tío de piedra todo el tiempo. A veces, sentía la necesidad de rascarse cuando picaba, y no le hacía ascos a ninguna visión dulce de largas pestañas.

Ahora, lo que nunca te dicen (y he ahí el kit del asunto) es que, al asignarte un cometido similar a la Muerte, permisiblemente no podrás ser popular entre las mujeres. Porque se cagaran de puro miedo en el momento que sepan tu nombre. Cosa nada beneficiosa cuando, ya de por si, resultas desastroso interactuando con ellas, o tienes un rostro animal poco favorecedor...

Como ocurre a cualquier hijo de vecino, el no darse el gusto si hay necesidad puede convulsionar los nervios de cualquiera. Incluido los nervios de un ser inmortal hecho para la aniquilación de masas... Y si, en vez de destruir planetas por diversión, se empieza hacer por frustración sexual, no hay que ser muy avispado para ver que existe un problema.

... ...

Exactamente igual que en su primera aparición, Wiss quebró la sustancia del universo y su particular aroma volvió hacer acto de presencia. Mas esta vez no venía solo:

— Perdóneme, Señor Bills — dijo.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios es eso que traes?

— Precisamente eso. — Wiss levantó el brazo y enseñó su presa, a la cual tenía bien sujeta por el elástico del pantalón. Ésta no paraba de patalear en un intento por liberarse mientras, a su alrededor, una pequeña criatura rojiza batía desesperada sus enclenques alas de murciélago. — Son un demonio y su homúnculo mágico: Parecían querer filtrarse en su recinto sin ser vistos, Gran Bills. Los he despachado varias veces, pero vuelven. Por eso, ya que es un crío tan insistente, he pensado que usted debería verlo y decidir que debemos hacer con él.

— ¡No soy un crío! — Interrumpió el demonio todavía forcejeando, aunque la tersura inmaculada de su rostro sin nariz subrayaba que se encontraba en los años mozos de su especie. — ¡Tengo más de doscientos años!

— Oh, dioses, y lo dice como si eso fuera algo... — Wiss había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su inmortal existencia, incluso el nacimiento del Jefe Supremo de los Kaiohs. Pero nunca se acostumbraría a la poca educación de los jóvenes, quienes se creen adultos por tener unas cuantas centurias encima.

— ¡Suelte al Señorito ahora mismo! — a pesar de su tamaño delicado (algo más grande que una pelota de baseball) el homúnculo mostraba determinación a la hora de defender a su amo. Idéntico a un sapito bermellón coronado con cuernitos, se movía entre aleteos toscos, a la vez que enseñaba unos dientes afilados como agujas.

Bills hizo una ligera inclinación y su asistente obedeció, dejando caer al prisionero contra el suelo frío. Después de sobar sus nalgas lastimadas con ambas manos, éste se quejó:

— ¡Ey, eso duele!

— ¡Cállate! ¿Qué has venido hacer aquí?

La voz del Devastador de Mundos no era un trueno o una roca, era el sonido de la Nada; simplemente destruía la vida donde la hallaba. Pero el muchacho era hijo de Makai y estaba acostumbrado: No es que no tuviera miedo, más bien, estaba tan familiarizado con la sensación que podría describirla hasta hogareña. En la tierra de la maldad absoluta, ese tipo de voces eran muy comunes, incluso entre las ancianas abuelitas amantes de cantar nanas (en menor dosis, pero más o menos parecida entonación).

Después de todo, las nanas en Makai no eran demasiado reconfortantes. Ni tampoco las abuelas.

—Queria verle, su... su... ¿su divinidad?

Tal vez fuera por la edad, mas claramente no sabía nada de títulos protocolarios. De baja estatura, vestía ropas informales y humanas, llevando el cabello liso peinado con la raya en medio y a dos colores: En la recortada nuca y en las patillas, el pelo era negro; pero el resto era del mismo color de las orquídeas, un blanco violáceo. Además, como cualquier miembro de su estirpe (siempre dispuestos a cobrar una vida) estaba armado hasta los dientes:

— Tengo un trato que proponerle que puede beneficiarnos...

— Primeramente, muchacho... — Wiss no le permitió seguir. La falta de tacto en las normas sociales básicas era otra cosa que le desagradaba. — Deberías decir tu nombre: Es de mala educación no presentarse.

Luego, el alto asistente se cuadró a una distancia ceremonial del sillón de su patrón, y Baba decidió imitarlo.

—Eso es verdad, Señorito Ackman. Hay que empezar con...

Ese fue el servicial homúnculo volador, murmurando al oído del muchacho mientras éste intentaba despacharlo como a una mosca cojonera.

— Calla, Gordon, me distraes. — replicó. Posteriormente volvió a dirigirse al dios felino. — Me llamo Ackman, y soy uno de los recolectores del Gran Rey Diablo. Y he cruzado los niveles del cosmos para poder...

— Muy impresionante — Bills se aburría con demasiada rapidez. A pesar de la precaria luz, sentían un mareo constante y un tintineo en las sienes por causa del alcohol; mientras a su alrededor, las formas de la habitación se alargaban y perdían nitidez en los contornos. — Tenéis muchas agallas para venir aquí siendo lo que sois. Ni siquiera os habéis ganado una buena cornamenta, por lo que veo: Tíralos al Vacío Primordial, ¿quieres, Wiss? No tengo todo el día.

Las amenazas con el Vacío Primordial eran el pan de cada día para cualquier demonio de menos de mil años que habitase Makai (por ejemplo, Ackman ya había estado dos veces, una por vacaciones veraniegas). Lo cual hacia que la intimidación no resultase demasiado impresionante:

— Oiga, por lo menos deje que me explique...

— «Malditos diablos» — pensó Bills, tras contener su ki. —«No hay quien pueda divertirse con ellos, ven la vida al revés del resto de la gente: Arriba es abajo y lo malo es bueno. O son unos masoquistas enfermos, o son unos inconscientes de cuidado que nada consigue impresionarlos. Vaya tela me ha tocado».

Para los dioses, interactuar con los demonios y Makaiohshins era parecido a viajar a un país extranjero dónde se habla tu mismo idioma, pero en el que se tiene otros valores y formas de pensar completamente distintas, o usan las palabras con un significado diferente. Y encima, los muy bestias conducen por el lado opuesto de la carretera. Por motivos así, había tantos roces entre ambas partes: A nadie le gusta escuchar "ah, nosotros lo hacemos mejor".

Claro, a su vez estaba el problema de los conflictos de intereses, pues los Makaiohshins pretendieran subyugar el plano mortal con mano de hierro y los Kaiohshins salvarlo (o subyugarlo también, pero bajo un prisma color rosa). En eso Bills, como dios neutral, prefería no meterse y ser tolerante...

Ahora, matar al crío con un gesto sería lo fácil...Mas, que perdida de tiempo y que ridículo tan grande resultan destruir algo tan insignificante. No valía la pena ni el esfuerzo.

Y ya estaba Wiss para sacar la basura.

— Mira, hoy no tengo humor ni ganas para aguantar niñerías. Así que tú y tu gemelo ya pueden irse por dónde han venido o...

Hubo un momento de mutismo turbador bastante bochornoso.

Nadie se atrevió a decir ni pió, y menos Bills, cuya cara palideció lentamente al darse cuenta que se había delatado a sí mismo...

Mientras el chico demoníaco permaneció cayado, en su mente se fue formando una cuestión a la cual no encontraba respuesta. Al final, decidió que lo mejor era preguntar a su acompañante:

— ¿Gemelo? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Se refiere a ti, Gordon?

— No, Señorito Ackman. — Repuso la criatura, descansando el cuerpo sobre el hombro del joven. — Es que está algo bebido y ve doble.

— Que vergüenza: Ya decía yo que le cantaba mucho el aliento… Por cierto, que mal le huele la boca, ¿te has fijado?

— Si, y no es por el alcohol. Éste no se lava los dientes...

— ¡Os estoy oyendo! — el dios maulló rabioso. Lo último que necesitaba ahora eran las críticas de un adolescente y de su faldera castrada mascota.

— ¡Genial! Por fin tengo su atención: Vengo a venderle unas almas a muy buen precio. — dijo el demonio. Escupió un chicle rancio de la boca y un olor de queroseno con fresas flotó en el ambiente. Ante tanta incauta insolencia, Bills únicamente consiguió parpadear.

A todo esto, la vieja Baba no dejaba de mirar al recién llegado desde su esquina, intentando calcular las consecuencias que tendría una presencia accidental dentro de sus planes: No siempre es posible saberlo todo, ella era consciente. Hay algún detalle olvidado, una sombra sobre la superficie de la bola de cristal que puede confundirse con una mota de polvo... Un algo que causa un imprevisto menor que bien puede desbaratar la mejor de las estrategias.

Si bien, su intuición femenina le dictaba que debía seguir adelante. No tendría otra oportunidad tan bien vaticinada.

Una vez recuperado el control de su cerebro, los ojos amarillentos de Bills brillaron aviesos como dos lunas menguantes:

— ¿Vienes en nombre de tu gobernante?

— No, vengo por cuenta propia. — replicó Ackman sin acercarse demasiado, con una sonrisa ataviada por afilados incisivos. — He conseguido unas almas que el Gran Rey Diablo no quiere comprar. Necesito hacer negocio sea como sea.

— No cuela — el dios no aflojaba el ceño. Conocía demasiado bien la tendencia de los habitantes de Makai hacia la mentira— ¿Por qué razón un rey demonio no querría comprar almas?

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchaba cada vez más, de una forma antinatural y rara:

—Oh, es que el negocio está sobre explotado. — contestó.— Ya sabe, ocurren muchas desgracias en el universo: Enfermedades, Hambre, Polución, Terremotos, Terrorismo, Supernovas... Conseguimos más almas de las que él puede comprar. ¿Verdad que es una faena?

— Bien dicho, Señorito Ackman, es una autentica faena. — quien habló seguidamente fue Gordon, imitando descaradamente la mímica de su amo. Entre sus finos deditos de diablillo artificial, había un frasco de cristal repleto de tenues ánimas espectrales.

— Pero usted, noble y maravilloso Bills, podría comprarlas por un precio muy económico. Una autentica Ganga.

— Baratísimo. — confirmó Gordon.

El Dios de la Destrucción se llevó las manos a la sien y soltó, con un gemido, todo el cansancio de su interior. Después, repitió la pregunta:

— ¿Por-qué-razón-un-rey-demonio-no-querría-comprar- almas?

Las mejillas del muchacho y de su acompañante se volvieron de un rojo intenso. Aunque las de Gordon ya eran rojas de por si, por lo que no fue ni sorprendente ni admirable.

— Bueno... ejem— el hilillo de voz de Ackman sonaba más veraz — ¿Cómo explicarlo? Igual, no son de la mejor calidad. Están un poquitín rancias.

— Únicamente un poquito... — Otra vez, Gordon pretendió ayudar.

— Son almas de gente no muy bien vista, y por eso, no alimentan a nuestro rey... Asesinos, violadores, inspectores de hacienda, programadores informáticos... Y, bueno, también tengo los espíritus de algunos animales...

— Cucarachas, sobretodo. — dijo Gordon.

— Si, sobretodo cucarachas. — Ackman miraba al suelo. Escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dando pequeños toquecitos con la punta de los pies, tardó bastante en añadir algo. — No son buenos tiempos.

— Yo sigo estando orgulloso de usted, Señorito Ackman...

Gordon sabía, como todo buen homúnculo, el significado de la lealtad.

... ...

Una vez acabadas las explicaciones, el tono cascado de Baba se hizo notar:

— ¿Y qué pedirías por ellas?

El chico demoníaco miraba algo desorientado. A lo mejor por la pregunta. O por estar viendo una anciana humana sobre una canica gigante gravitatoria:

— Pues, dinero. ¿Qué otra cosa importa? Me gusta el dinero.

Ackman tenía varios defectos en su naturaleza diabólica: Uno de ellos era que decía lo que pensaba sin adornos.

— FAS-CI-NAN-TE. —Bills alargaba las silabas sin ocultar lo decepcionante que le resultaba la situación (aunque, igual lo hacía por el abuso etílico). Una ganancia económica no resultaba ni por asomo la cosa más extraordinaria que el Dios de la Destrucción podía conceder. Como tampoco era demasiado apasionante convertirse en el alegre propietario de las ánimas de un par de asquerosas cucarachas.

— Quiero comprarme una Wii U. — replicó el crío.

— ¿Una qué?

— Una videoconsola.

La materia gris del dios fue digiriendo lánguidamente la información:

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres vender la esencia inmortal más elevada de un ser para conseguir una simple maquina de marcianitos?

Ackman se encogió de hombros. La inocencia de su expresión contrastaba con la falta de escrúpulos congénita en su estirpe:

— No es una maquina de marcianitos, es LA MAQUINA y punto. — remarcó al momento con una emoción poco disimulada, pues estaba imaginándose que ya tocaba la adorada pantalla táctil. — Hasta finales de semana hay precios especiales en "Super chollos". ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tenemos un trato?... Además, creí que usted lo entendería: Se dice que intentó arrasar un planeta por culpa de un postre.

En el reino de la eternidad, las habladurías se mueven más rápido que la luz.

Hay cosas un poco vergonzosas que es mejor no recordárselas a nadie... Y menos si esa persona resulta ser la máxima omnipotencia de la devastación.

Cada milímetro del cuerpo de Bills fue tensándose hasta comenzar a rechinar; como si ahora sus músculos fueran metal encendido, o como si su sangre se hubiera vuelto lava y buscara la forma de brotar al exterior. Y al hablar, su susurro adquirió una tonalidad desagradable, demasiado parecida a la mecha encendida de la dinamita:

— Vuelve a compararte conmigo, niñato de mierda... Y me hago un nuevo reloj de arena con lo poco que quede de tu ceniza ¿Queda claro?

— Muchísimo...

A Ackman le faltaba juicio, eso se veía, pero no era idiota. Sintió sudor de helado miedo recorriendo su espalda. Hechos para el mal, rara vez los demonios actuaba sin astucia o determinación; pero él concretamente aún necesitaba milenios de maduración para alcanzar una verdadera comprensión pérfida (y cierto sentido común). Eso si, hasta el más joven de ellos sabe que es mejor no buscarle las castañas a un tipo que puede ser más antiguo, poderoso y cabrón...

Gordon dejó de revolotear para buscar un escondite, olvidando que su deber era permanecer junto a su dueño. Después de todo, a pesar de conocer su significado, también era cierto que "lealtad" se había vuelto una palabra en desuso entre los nativos de Makai.

La vieja Baba tuvo la acertada ocurrencia de empezar a recordar su hechizo favorito de desplazamiento. No fuera que la situación requiriera una rápida huida.

Wiss fue el único en bostezar ante la ira de su señor: Ese día se había olvidado tomar el café de la mañana.

— Vale. — El tono de Bills volvió a ser relajado. La tormenta de su rostro era ahora una diminuta nube disipada, la cual había menguado tan rápido como antes se manifestó. — No lo entiendo ¿Por qué la gente está empeñada en negociar almas conmigo?

—Bueno, Señor Bills — razonó su alto asistente, con un gesto mediador en sus perfectos labios pintados — Me temo que la culpa es sólo suya: Todo el mundo sabe que, poco después del Bing Bang, usted solía comprarlas.

— Esa maldita historia me perseguirá hasta la tumba... — contestó Bills, respirando hondo. Después miró hacia el demonio y le habló desdeñoso. — Bien, pues ya no lo hago, niño. Yo no soy como vuestros barriobajeros dioses de Makai, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Wiss puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el comentario: ¿Barriobajero dios de Makai? Eso ya lo había oído antes...

¿Cómo se podía tener tanto morro? Ahora su señor Bills mostraba una actitud intachable en lo referente al tráfico de almas. Si bien, una escasa hora antes, otra melodía bien diferente había sonado... Bueno, así podían ser las cosas con el señor Bills...

... ...

Un azul intenso, semejante al mar profundo, en una soflama de éter y plata.

Así había empezado a irradiar la esfera que remataba el báculo del misterioso Wiss. Éste contempló el hermoso fenómeno unos instantes y comprendió su significado:

—Oh, pero que tarde es. — dijo, adoptando una actitud resuelta y hacendosa, aunque un tanto abochornada. — Un poco más, y olvido que tengo que servir la comida. Si me disculpa, Señor Bills, voy a rectificar mi error de inmediato... Que vergüenza, menos mal que tenía la alarma puesta.

Primero, de la neblina mágica formada cerca del sofá de Bills, brotó la sombra y luego la mesa: larga, gruesa y de ébano, adornada con un quilométrico mantel de terciopelo púrpura. Sobre éste, como flores naciendo en la hierba, fueron apareciendo la cubertería y los distintos alimentos. Animales insólitos de mil tamaños y formas, todos cocinados con esmero y maestría, panes y frutas de diversas galaxias desconocidas, dulces y ensaladas con ingredientes casi místicos...Un autentico festín grandilocuente que pocos mortales llegarían a imaginar.

O, en otras palabras, un exceso de comida.

Wiss era la clase de persona que le gusta hacer las cosas bien y a lo grande; exquisitamente "a lo grande". Además, por lo general tanto su señor como él tenían buen apetito, excelente paladar (y una constitución envidiable para soportar eso y más).

— ¿Quieres que vomite? — La divinidad felina no mostró ni un ápice de consideración por el esfuerzo mágico de su ordenanza y maestro. Contemplaba su plato como si éste rebosara veneno. — ¡Deshazte de todo esto!

— Lo que usted necesita es asentar el estomago y dejarse de tonterías. Voy a prepararle un remedio para la resaca... ¡No! ¡Ni se le ocurra!

Wiss acababa de ver como su señor alargaba la zarpa para adueñarse de una ampolla de licor (la cual, en un despiste, el asistente había hecho aparecer junto con el festín).

— Aléjese de eso inmediatamente. — intervino con un tono de voz adusto que sugería estar más que preparado para entrar en batalla campal —Se lo advierto: No me obligue a usar la hierba gatera, Señor Bills... Sé que no está tan bebido como para no razonar.

Los parpados casi cerrados de Bills dibujaban una expresión desafiante en su cara. Tras unos segundos de tensión, dejó la botella sobre la mesa y apartó el brazo igual que un maneki-neko encabronado.

— Eso está mejor. —Exclamó Wiss con una alegría pichona. — ¡Bien, es hora de un sabroso menú! ¿De verdad que no hay nada que le apetezca?

— ¿Sabes lo que quiero? — inquirió Bills, rechinando los colmillos de pura tirria. — Seguir regando el gargüero hasta perder el conocimiento y no despertar aunque pase una centuria. Haber si así, me dejáis todos en paz...

— ¿Quiere que le cante una canción para consolarlo? — El apuesto hombre se veía extrañamente animado por poner en práctica su sugerencia. Incluso, Baba creyó percibir un brillo esperanzador en él.

— ¡NO! ¡Claro que no quiero!

— Vaya, nunca me deja que le cante... — la decepción de Wiss fue evidente en el encantador mohín de su boca. Luego, pareció reflexionar durante unos cuantos minutos — ¿Todo esto es por qué se ha enterado que Annin tiene una relación?

— ¡Que idiotez tan grande!— elevando el timbre de la voz, las garras del dios comenzaron a despedazar parte de la mesa y de la mantelería. Después de una pausa, éste se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar aplanado en el asiento, y añadió. — Bueno, igual un poco...

Wiss no dijo nada. Estaba más interesado en saborear un delicado sorbete de granada infernal.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Has visto a su novio?! — Bills volvió a rugir y las paredes de piedra retumbaron. Al momento, en un intento por sosegarse, comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo por el salón. — No lo entiendo, ¡de verdad que no lo entiendo! Creí que tenía una posibilidad con ella...

— Supongo que si la tenía: En uno de sus sueños, señor Bills... — Wiss hablaba con una dulce gentileza un tanto afeminada, pero era bastante evidente que sabía meter el dedo en la llaga. — ¿Quiere probar un trozo de este suculento pastel, Señora Baba? Tiene un sabor exquisito, pruebe...

El Dios de la Destrucción fulminaba al hombre celeste con la mirada.

— ¡El sarcasmo sobra, Wiss! ¿Qué esperaba ella de mí?

— Veamos... — el aludido, a la par que cortaba porciones de postre, simuló que cavilaba — ¿Un poco de cariño? ¿Respeto? ¿Qué al menos se acordara de su existencia una vez al año y no cada cien? ¿Qué no la amenazara con destruir el horno sagrado cuando ella sugería la posibilidad de ser sólo amigos?

— ¡Eso fue una broma! No pensaba hacerlo.

— Pues Annin se lo tomó en serio, Señor Bills.

— ¡Es imposible hablar contigo! —Aulló el dios. Entre las sombras, su piel encendida se veía semejante a un electrodo de una lámpara de plasma, irrumpiendo relámpagos de ki por los poros de su aura.

— Mírelo por el lado bueno; se aprende de los errores con cada derrota.

Una sutil corrección: Por la curvatura descaradamente pronunciada en la sonrisa, Wiss no sólo sabía meter el dedo en la llaga. También disfrutaba "echando limón" sobre ella.

—Vaya, parece que no tiene mucho tacto con las chicas. —susurró la anciana hechicera al asistente, más serena de lo que la situación requería, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser escuchada por "terceros". Estaba limpiándose las migas de la boca con una servilleta.

— Oh, si yo le contara, señora mía, si yo le contara. — Objetó Wiss, siendo la personificación de la coquetería. — ¿Más pastel?

Un alarido ensordecedor y un aura estallando.

Bills, en llamas igual que una estrella fugaz, abandonó su reino e intentó a transgredir la serenidad del universo.

Durante unos minutos densos, no pareció que fuera a ocurrir nada.

Mas, pronto algo murió en la profundidad del Cosmos.

Pudo ser cualquier cosa. Una estrella o un satélite. Posiblemente, un planeta... Fue como si reventara una pompa de jabón recubierta por dolor e ilusiones perdidas. Un pequeño y minúsculo cristal sin importancia dentro de una obra mucho más grande, cuya perdida no afectaría a la existencia de ningún inmortal.

Así fue como la quietud y la negrura volvieron a reinar.

... ...

Después del sombrío suceso, el rostro cerúleo del asistente se vio mucho más reservado y tirante. Hasta sus cejas perfiladas parecían hielo escarchado:

— Así no. Definitivamente, borracho no... — murmuró para si mismo; tras lo cual, se distanció de la mesa y fue a esperar de pie el regreso del Dios de la Destrucción.

Por primera vez, el pequeño homúnculo empezaba sospechar que habían elegido un mal momento para hacer negocios. Fue a buscar refugio entre las ropas de su amo y tiritó como un pájaro en invierno:

— Señorito Ackman, mejor nos vamos... Pero ya... AHORA.

— ¿Qué dices, Gordon? Ahora está en lo mejor: Ya sé que tú no tienes, pero a mí me los ha puesto por corbata...

Baba tenía el ánimo encogido. Experimentaba un miedo humano, mudo y primario, que la encadenó al lugar. Lo único que consiguió hacer fue aferrarse a su sombrero como si de ello dependiera la salvación. Hay ciertas situaciones a las que, por muy bruja que seas, nunca consigues acostúmbrate.

Y, desde luego, todo esto había escapado a su predicción.

Antes de aparecer, la llegada fue anunciada: el faldón de Wiss y las esquinas del mantel púrpura empezaron a ondear, ambos movidos por un viento caliente y siniestro que iba inundando la habitación sin freno.

Entonces cayó la bola de fuego: una masa de energía vital y latente, como un corazón flamígero cuya sangre era luz. En su terrible interior, se perfilaba una sutil figura casi humana, ni animal ni hombre; pero insondable e idéntica a un agujero negro que, en vez de ser consumido, consumía...

No obstante, Wiss no se inmutó ante el espectáculo:

— ¿Ya se ha calmado?

— ¡¿Qué esperabas si te niegas a luchar contra mí?! — Brotó una voz desde el centro, flotando junto con la ceniza y el ardor ascendente. — ¡Luchemos!

— No pienso luchar: Soy un maestro entre los maestros, no un mono de feria. Ni una niñera que ha de distraerlo. Tengo que advertírselo; su comportamiento está totalmente fuera de lugar y, ahora mismo, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Hay formas de proceder, compromisos por desempeñar que bien merecen ser tomados en serio...

Había algo horrible y enigmático en el hombre alto. Seguía igual de hermoso; pero su belleza se había endurecido, percibiéndose más antigua y sombría, tanto como aquello que debió ser el Caos Primigenio. No tensaba casi los músculos, únicamente los necesarios para expresarse.

— ¡Luchemos, Wiss!— insistía la llamarada sobrecogedora, adoptando una amorfa violencia, y tañendo cual sonaja de muerte. — Luchemos tal y como somos en realidad, dos personificaciones antropomórficas que dictan sobre el Final de toda la Vida. Luchemos, hasta que partamos en dos la esfera de la Creación. Si te niegas, te obligaré a detenerme... Empezaré con el planeta de los Kaioshins...

— Ah, ¿eso hará? — El asistente finalmente se movió, dejando los brazos en jarra. Pero su cara subsistió imperturbable. —Si me permite la observación, usted no quiere partirme la cara. Quiere tirarse a una tía. Ahora, como siga actuando como un patético gilipollas, salido y llorón, le daré tal patada en las pelotas que tendrá que ir a buscarlas al duodécimo universo...

La masa de energía aulló por última vez. Después, fue disminuyendo y Bills hizo su aparición.

Tras contemplarse largo y tendido, ambos hombres rieron de buena gana, como si lo ocurrido entre ellos fuera otra anécdota por olvidar.

— Eso ha estado bien, hacía tiempo que no te oía decir groserías. ¡Menuda lengua tienes! — Bills fue el primero en hablar y sus fauces esbozaron una especie de sonrisa sincera. Parecía un pelín avergonzado de si mismo. — Supongo que me he pasado. Te pido perdón, Wiss.

— Todos tenemos un mal año de vez en cuando, y yo tampoco he sido demasiado considerado. Discúlpeme... — añadió Wiss solícito, y entonces, su expresión comenzó a relucir. —Tengo un juego para distraerlo: Haber si es usted capaz de decirme el nombre del actual soberano de Makai.

— No me tomes el pelo, Wiss. Me importa una m...

— Ojo, no diga tacos... Estoy esperando: ¡Adivine! Tiene tres oportunidades.

Por culpa de tantas largas siestas, el Dios de la Destrucción no estaba muy versado en los eventos contemporáneos del Otro Mundo...

— Será posible...

Bills decidió dejarse llevar por la corriente. En el fondo, quería volver a estar de buenas con el otro hombre. También, cierta pueril y gatuna curiosidad empezaba a manifestarse bajo la última de sus costillas, y fue subiendo.

— ¿Es ese que le gustaban las menores de edad? — preguntó.

— ¿Shura? Por supuesto que no: Adivine.

— ¿El enano "niño de papá" de la estrella Makyo? Un momento, no será un saiyajin...

Desde su último encuentro con los saiyajines, la perspectiva de Bills sobre esta especie había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Creía que ya nada que le dijeran sobre ellos podría escandalizarlo...

— Ambas mal. — dictó Wiss, bastante impaciente por dar la solución —Muy bien, se lo digo: Hocus es el nuevo Gran Rey Diablo.

— No fastidies. ¿El demonio Hocus? ¿Ese lelo que necesita almas para recuperar su vigor? No hacía otra cosa que gimotear y quejarse de lo guapo que fue cuatro mil años atrás. ¿Te acuerdas de ese horrible tanga que llevaba para marcar el culo?

—Oh, si. Como olvidarlo. — el asistente se tapaba decorosamente la boca con la mano para ocultar una risita tintineante. En verdad, esa prenda no le había parecido tan horrible...

— Ahora que lo pienso, Wiss: No me invitaron a la coronación. Eso no ha sido muy amable por su parte...

A su manera particular, Bills era la clase de persona que disfrutaba haciendo vida social. También disfrutaba con la idea de hacérselo saber a esos pobres infelices tan distraídos...

... ...

Ackman estaba muy desilusionado por el derivar de los acontecimientos. Así se lo manifestó a su homúnculo:

— Jo, Gordon, me da tanta rabia que no nos vaya a comprar ni un mísero ectoplasma...

Iba palpando los interminables y rocambolescos pasillos de la morada divina, buscando de una abertura, una posible salida al exterior. Y bueno, ya que estaba, pasaba el dedo para averiguar si habían limpiado (Sabía que algunos poderosos podían ser muy sucios...)

—Y que asco estar tan lejos del planeta que este tipo acaba de masacrar. — continuó, sin poder olvidar su querida y lejana videoconsola. Otro de los defectos de Ackman era su insistencia; cuando se emperraba con algo difícilmente podía dejarlo estar. — ¿Sabes lo que teníamos que haber hecho? Pedirle educadamente que nos hubiera llevado con él, y así recolectar todas esas fabulosas ánimas. ¡Ahora seriamos ricos! Vaya mierda... Pero tengo que reconocer que describen muy bien al Gran Rey Diablo ¿Estás oyéndolos? Lo están poniendo a caer de un burro.

— Señorito Ackman, por favor, su mamá ya le ha advertido que está muy feo hablar mal del señor oscuro. — dijo Gordon.— Lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos y dejar de molestar, que los de esta casa son gente ocupada, seria... y peligrosa.

— Bah, la verdad duele: El Gran Rey Diablo apesta... — repuso el joven demonio, mientras señalaba hacía unas escaleras de caracol de proporciones titánicas. — ¿Y si probamos por aquí?

Ambos estaban descubriendo que abandonar el palacio de la pirámide invertida era igual de difícil que entrar. Porque, tras ver lo que significaba una pataleta para un eterno frustrado, ahora sentían demasiado recelo como para preguntar...

— No vamos a ser capaces de salir, Señorito, es un laberinto imposible... — aventuró a decir el diablillo, exhausto por batir las alas. — ¿Me escucha?

— Uy, perdona, Gordon... — tras la disculpa, Ackman se lo quedó mirando —Estaba pensando una cosa, ¿crees que querría ese tal Bills ser mi socio? Piensa, ganaría mucho dinero si tengo al Dios de la Destrucción de mi parte.

— No creo, Señorito. Él es un tipo importante.

— ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? Yo soy un tipo importante, soy un príncipe demonio.

— Desde que al Rey Diablo le dio por repartir títulos nobiliarios, casi todo el mundo es de la realeza demoníaca hoy en día: No vale para nada, Señorito Ackman. — alegó Gordon, sin ocultar un pequeño reproche. —Si quiere ganar dinero, debería ser menos vago y matar más gente. Pierde demasiado tiempo con sus coches y en la pantalla del ordenador.

Ackman fue a replicar... No pudo.

La bombilla de su cabeza se encendió y vio una luz al final del túnel.

Pero no era la salida...

— ¡Oh, diablos, Gordon! ¡Ya lo tengo! Sé lo que necesita este tío. Ven, volvamos...

... ...

En el salón, Bills y Wiss seguían enfrascados en uno de sus hobbies favoritos, hablar sobre los asuntos ajenos. Y, cuando los dos estaban en ese estado, se olvidaban de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

La vida de los dioses es aburridamente larga. Por lo menos, los cotilleos jugosos del séptimo universo lograban hacer la existencia mucho más interesante:

— ¿Y Darbura no ha vuelto?

— Oh, está muerto: Alguien lo convirtió en galleta, se lo comió y luego, el Juez Enma decidió hacerle una lobotomía a su espíritu y mandarlo de cabeza al Paraíso.

— ¿Al Paraíso?

— Al Paraíso, Señor Bills.

— Que de vueltas da la inmortalidad: No somos nada, Wiss, no somos nada...

— Muy cierto, Señor.

— Volví.

Una voz aguda quebró el ritmo de la conversación: Ackman estaba en pie, justo frente a Bills, y devoraba un plato de dulces mochi. No había tenido ningún reparo en auto-invitarse al banquete.

— Esto... eh... Hola. — Empezó a decir, al ver que su regreso traía acoplado un embarazazo silencio. — Por cierto, esta pasta de arroz es una puñetera tentación...

Otro de los peores defectos del joven diablo resultaba ser que olvidaba los límites de la propiedad ajena.

— ¡¿Aún sigues aquí?!

Bills no podía creerlo: Aunque tenía que admitir que, después de tantísimo tiempo, era ligeramente reconfortante saber que ciertas cosas aún lograban trastocar sus nervios...

—« Pero... ¿Por dónde quiere que me vaya si no hay puertas definidas? ¿Por el agujero del inodoro?» — Pensó el muchacho, especulando que la pregunta parecía demasiado estúpida como para formularla un dios. Si bien, tuvo la razonable idea de no decirlo en voz alta. —Ya me iba, pero tengo algo que puede interesarle: Le vendo a mi mujer.

— Yo no sé si eres tonto, o te lo haces o... —Bills dejó de hablar porque creía no haber oído bien. — Repite eso último.

— Digo que le vendo a mi mujer, o su alma, o lo que quiera de ella: Usted necesita una y yo no la quiero para nada, es una pesada que no hace otra cosa que intentar meterse desnuda en mi cama. Me casé porque tenía dinero.

Para el Segador de Galaxias, esto era el colmo del Colmo. Ahora incluso resultaba que un adolescente demoníaco tenía más suerte que él para adjudicarse a una chica dispuesta:

— ¿Me tomas por tonto? Tú no puedes estar casado, eres un crío... —Bills volvió a silenciarse momentáneamente. Acababa de comprender el verdadero matiz de la situación. — ¡¿Estás prostituyendo a tu mujer?!

— Que coste, Señor Bills, que yo en esta casa no me quedo si usted acepta. — advirtió el asistente, mirando ceñudo. Era un caballero chapado a la antigua para ciertas costumbres.

— ¿No decía que quería una chica? — Ackman hizo oídos sordos e insistió, aportando algunos detalles que creía importantes — Es rubia y más mayor que yo, casi tiene quinientos años. Ya le han salido las tetas.

— ¡¿Quinientos años?! — bramó Bills. —¡Eso es una niña para mí! ¡Deja de decir barbaridades y preocúpate por contar el poco tiempo que te queda de vida!

— Jo — el chico mascullaba desencantado. — Pues entonces, mi hermana pequeña tampoco le va hacer gracia. ¿Qué le parece mi madre?

— He dicho que... ¿Tu madre? — algo se instaló en el razonamiento del dios. Se llamaba entrepierna. — ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?

— ¡Señor Bills!

— Vale, no me chilles: Estoy en celo y voy chispado, ha sido un momento de debilidad. — éste intentó justificarse lo más rápido posible, con las orejas lúgubremente dobladas y el ánimo a ras de suelo. Tras meditarlo, tomó una decisión— Mátalo, Wiss. No merece la pena.

El anillo saturnal, que rodeaba el cuello del apuesto hombre azulado, relumbraba como un neón en medio de la oscuridad. Moviéndose con aire digno, tomó su báculo y se dispuso a dejar la sala.

— Señor Bills, ya está bien. No volvamos a empezar, ya le he dicho que mi paciencia tiene un limite — habló sin perder la compostura, pues tenía otra idea bien diferente de cómo se debía proceder. — Si quiere deshacerse de la molestia, matéelo usted mismo. ¿No puede dormir ni comer? Estupendo: Primero una ducha fría y luego a entrenar. Pero no pierda más el tiempo bebiendo y compadeciéndose.

Ante la reprimenda, el Dios de la Destrucción cruzó los brazos y se hizo el "longui":

— Venga ya, me duele la cabeza... Además, no es ningún reto y tengo una imagen que mantener ¿Por qué no lo matas tú en mi lugar? Para eso eres mi asistente.

— ¿Yo? No, ni hablar. — dictaminó Wiss de nuevo, estirando el cuello como un cisne. — No voy estar pendiente de sus deseos todo el día, tengo deberes. Si quiere matarlo, lo mata usted solito. No se puede estar matando porque a uno le divierta, o porque quiera descargar tensión. Elegir sobre la vida y muerte es toda una obligación.

— Anda, Wiss...

— He dicho que no. ¿Por qué no le perdona la vida si tiene tantos reparos?

— ¡¿Reparos?! ¡Me acabo de cargar un mundo! ¡¿Te parece que soy la clase de persona que tiene reparos?!

Mientras tanto, el oscuro y desvirtuado corazón del demonio estaba ofendido: Muchas personas, especialmente un ángel algo desastroso (aunque muy persistente), hacían cola para intentar acabar con su vida. En verdad, Ackman se sentía orgulloso por ese reconocimiento tan bien ganado...

— ¡Gordon! ¿Los oyes? No me compran las almas. No me compran a mi mujer, ni a mi madre... ¡Y encima, me insultan! ¡Me están poniendo nervioso! Soy un demonio terrible y eficiente, ¿verdad? ¡Sé que una vez salvé a la Humanidad del desastre, pero fue sin querer!

— Esta conversación ha perdido el norte. — Pensó Baba, aún intentando recuperarse del susto anterior.

Con una gota de sudor rodando su faz arrugada, simplemente era una taciturna observadora de los acontecimientos. Mas, por dentro, hervía...

¿Por qué todavía no había ocurrido lo que tanto esperaba? ¿Y si se había equivocado de hora o día? ¿Y si simplemente nada iba ha ocurrir, ni hoy ni nunca?

¡¿ Y Dónde demonios estaba esa chica?!

Baba le había insistido hasta la saciedad que debía hoy presentarse aquí, únicamente hoy. Y ahora, resultaba que la muy boba no iba a aparecer.

¿Sería éste un error más para su casi intachable expediente? Ya no tenía la vista tan buena como antes y escudriñar el interior de un cristal resultaba complejo. Creía haber medido bien las intersecciones de los planetas, los halos brillantes alrededor del Sol y la Luna, o descifrado correctamente en los posos del té de su última merienda...

No merecía la pena culparse: ella no era cualquier pitonisa.

La llamaban Uranai Baba. Y eso lo decía todo.

Se había hecho famosa, tenía un nombre. Incluso era reconocida en las muchas esferas del Más Allá.

Ahora necesitaba tener paciencia. Un poco más para que cada acontecimiento fuera pasando como piezas de domino. Nada más que eso, y la jugada estaría ganada...

— Señorito Ackman, creo que debería dejar de provocar a la fatalidad.

Gordon daba tironcitos a la camiseta de su amo en un intento por hacerlo andar. Los temblores de su pequeño cuerpo indicaban que estaba siendo más consecuente con el peligro...

— Vale pirémonos...Probemos por allí. —Ackman cedió y se giró en busca de la salida definitiva. — ¿Sabes lo peor, Gordon? Que, ya sea estando muerto o vivo, al final me voy a quedar sin la Wii U. Vaya mierda.

— Tendrá más posibilidades estando vivo, Señorito, hágame caso...

... ...

De manera repentina, Wiss parecía pensativo. Igual que si sus oídos estuvieran escuchando una llamada invisible. Aunque nadie se fijara en ella, la diminuta bruja arqueó interesada ambas cejas:

— «Por fin. Ya iba siendo hora»— pensó, y su sonrisa desdentada adoptó una curva malévola— «Los inmortales desconocen el significado de la puntualidad...».

— Señor Bills, voy a tener que ausentarme. Será un minuto. — fueron las palabras de Wiss, antes de disiparse en el vapor de un encantamiento. — No estoy muy seguro... Mas, juraría que alguien está llamando a la puerta desde el reino de los dioses.

El Dios de la Destrucción se sentía tan hastiado como extrañado. Por regla general, las visitas nunca resultaban muy frecuentes. Lo típico eran las huidas, y el miedo. Especialmente el miedo:

— ¿Más gente? ¿Qué rayos pasa hoy? Mi santuario está más concurrido que el juzgado de los muertos… — Luego, las pupilas negras de Bills se clavaron en Uranai Baba como puntas de flecha. — Oye, anciana, ¿por qué no has dicho nada? Se supone que eres mi oráculo y deberías avisarme.

— No me ha consultado, Gran Bills — repuso ella, un tanto nerviosa por poder provocar una nueva rabieta divina. — Yo quiero vivir para cumplir sus deseos, pero debe formular la pregunta.

— Bah, los videntes siempre estáis con excusas... Oh, ya vuelve Wiss.

Allí de nuevo estaba, esbelto y pálido como la mañana clareada. Con paso constante y semblante taciturno, se acercó a su patrón para hablarle al oído:

— Señor, pienso que debería acicalarse un poco. Es alguien importante...

— ¿De veras? Deja de decir disparates. — discrepó el dios, antes de soltar una estridente risotada. Inmediatamente, fue a amoldarse haragán entre los pliegues de su sillón vintage, subiendo ambas piernas sobre uno de los reposabrazos. — No pienso ir a cambiarme si se trata del vejestorio principal de los Kaiohshins. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Rogarme por el destino de un sistema solar? ¿O desea que aniquile por el bien de millones?

Sintiéndose un poco ofendido y molesto, Wiss entornó la mirada tras las oscuras pestañas:

— Ah, así que digo disparates. Muy bien: Simplemente creí que querría estar presentable para la dama que tanto desea verle…

... ...

* * *

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	2. La Novia

**Casamentera**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

"_Los demonios han existido en el Mundodisco durante al menos tanto tiempo como los dioses, a los que se parecen bastante en muchos sentidos. La diferencia es básicamente la misma que hay entre terroristas y revolucionarios."_

**Terry Pratchett**

* * *

**La Novia (segunda parte)**

Aunque la faz felina permaneció inexorable, una de las largas orejas giró sobre si misma y delató interés:

— ¿Eh? ¿Una mujer? ¿Una mujer quiere verme?

— Si, eso es lo que acabo de decirle. Ella es…

Wiss intentó explicarse, pero su patrón parecía más interesado en el físico de su nueva invitada:

— ¿Una mujer de verdad? ¿No será un saco raquítico como ésta? — Interrumpió, a la par que su afilada garra señalaba sin ningún reparo a la vieja hechicera. La frente de Baba se oscureció severa bajo el sombrero de ala ancha, pero sabía que era preferible callar y hacerse la tonta.

— Oh, es una mujer inmortal. — indicó Wiss suave y correcto. No obstante, calló de pronto, como si percibir el aliento acusador de las fauces de Bills fuera suficiente motivo para inquietarlo— ¿Quiere atenderla o prefiere que la despache? No sé si usted está en las condiciones apropiadas para recibir visitas.

Durante unos segundos, Bills dudó. Sus pupilas se estrecharon y sus ojos se vieron más redondos e infantiles; irradiando una mezcla extraña de vacilación, confusión y esperanza, cada una intensificada por la bebida. Si bien, enseguida su temple frío fue recuperándose:

— Por supuesto que lo estoy, hazla pasar. Dame cinco minutos, ¿vale? Y, trae más vino…— ordenó. Mas, al sentir la reprimenda silenciosa del hombre celeste, volvió a gritar hastiado. — ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Trae lo que quieras, pero haz que se sienta cómoda!

La sonrisa de Wiss dio muestras de cierta jactancia ante esa pequeña y sin importancia victoria personal. No duró demasiado, pues su semblante adquirió de nuevo cierto titubeo y preocupación:

— Tengo que hacerle una advertencia: Usted no me lo ha preguntado, mas pienso que debería saber de quién se trata antes de tomar una decisión… Ella es una Deidad de la Tierra de los Demonios. Inferior, pero deidad al fin y al cabo. Es la Princesa Jadōshin del Camino de la Serpiente.

El cuerpo de Bills dio una sacudida violenta. Fue igual que si una conducción eléctrica lo estuviera atravesando de arriba a abajo, dando nueva energía a sus miembros aplatanados. En un único salto, se hincó ante su asistente y comenzó a zarandearlo con una intensidad desusada:

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Me estás diciendo que es la Princesa Serpiente? ¡¿Y se encuentra a las puertas de MI CASA?!

— Si, eso digo. Tenga cuidado de no despeinarme…. — Alegó Wiss. Su anillo saturnal, por culpa de tantos meneos, bailaba como un hula hoop descontrolado.

La voz de Bills no se domó, al contrario. Iba adquiriendo intensidad e ímpetu a velocidad vertiginosa:

— ¡¿La misma Princesa Jadōshin que habita el Camino Serpenteante asentado sobre el Infierno?! ¡¿La ganadora del premio de belleza en el Otro Mundo?! ¡¿La DIOSA más rematadamente DESPAMPANANTE, HERMOSA y SEXY de todo el SÉPTIMO UNIVERSO?!

De improviso, como si aquello que lo había poseído acabara de desaparecer, el dios tomó aliento y se apartó rápidamente del otro hombre, cuadrándose tieso igual que un palo de escoba. Parecía tan avergonzado consigo mismo como incomodo.

— Ejem, bueno…— dijo secamente. — Eso es lo que he oído decir. En verdad, no suelo fijarme mucho en esas cosas. Además, yo sólo he podido verla una vez, hace ya eones, y tampoco es que la recuerde demasiado.

— ¿Cuándo usted ha visto a la princesa serpiente?— Las amatistas en los ojos de Wiss se entreabrieron declarando confusión. El anillo de su cuello seguía girando sobre su eje.

— Ey, no hace tampoco tanto. Más o menos cuando se pavimentó el sendero de las almas hacia el Más Allá. — aclaró Bills, observado desinteresado e impasible la forma de sus uñas. Aunque, al ver que Wiss no lograba hacer memoria, empezó a dar detalles. — En esa fiesta que se celebró antes de que las fuerzas del bien y los poderes del mal se distanciaran definitivamente. Si, hombre, ¿no te acuerdas? La noche que aticé a ese imbécil de Darbura.

— Aaaah, ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! — repuso el otro, a la par que soltaba una risita nerviosa y abstraída. — Bebí un poquito de más y canté una linda serenata.

— Exacto. — por la frialdad de la afirmación, Bills no pensaba de la misma manera. —Después tuve que disculparme ante todos por eso.

— Me da igual lo que usted diga, Señor Bills, muchos opinaron que estuve encantador. — La imaginación de Wiss estaba en el pasado: seguía repasando los acontecimientos con fidedigno deleite. — Fue una noche tan mágica... No sé si lo sabe, pero un gallardo ogro me llevó a un rincón solitario y me dijo… Ejem, esos son asuntos míos… — Y, después de aclararse la garganta, añadió— Por lo que estoy intuyendo, usted se acuerda bastante bien de la Princesa Serpiente. Por lo menos, para "sólo" haberla visto una vez.

El Dios de la Destrucción iba hundiendo la afilada mirada como si fuera una navaja.

— No digas bobadas — replicó. — ya te he dicho que no. Ni siquiera hablé con ella.

— ¿Por qué no pudo, o por qué no quiso? — aunque el agraciado rostro del hombre celeste parecía una máscara Noh, Bills comprendió rápidamente la insinuación y no le gustó.

— ¡Porque no me dio la gana! ¿Acaso tengo que dar alguna explicación?

En verdad, Bills no había sido muy sincero en este punto.

Su memoria no fallaba en lo referente al segundo, minuto, hora, fecha y milenio en que vio por vez primera a esa encantadora chica del Otro Mundo. Lo que resultaba muy curioso, porque él pensó entonces que el instante se había parado en seco, pero bueno... El tiempo sigue sus propias reglas cuando le daba la gana.

Recordaba al milímetro el color del vestido o la forma de los ojos de ella, o que él había sentido y como había actuado…

En otras palabras; se acordaba excesivamente bien pasadas edades inmemoriales, cuando normalmente, solía ser olvidadizo. La existencia de los demás para este dios era la luz de una vela, que se apagaba con un suspiro, y no estaba acostumbrado a pensar si alguien sufría con eso. Pero, en este caso concreto, la sensación resaltaba diferente...

Y esto le enfurecía y asustaba.

Existe cosas que provocan inquietud en determinados dioses: Como deidad aniquiladora, forjada en hierro y fuego, no conseguía comprender lo que no estaba en su naturaleza y, por eso, prefería no considerarlas del todo. La inmortalidad era mucho más cómoda cuando hay una rutina de cortar por lo sano, o se puede tomar todo lo que se quiera a voluntad y sin preocuparse de sandeces tales como los sentimientos. Y, al ser un dios, no estaba muy acostumbrado al miedo. Después de todo, él era quien producía el miedo, no al revés. Mas, el profesar determinadas emociones desconocidas podía ser una experiencia temible y afrentosa, especialmente para él.

... ...

Pero, para tener un conocimiento amplio de que realmente Bills recordaba, hay que retornar al pasado del Pasado:

A una noche muy lejana, cuando todavía el universo era una maquina sin buenos engranajes, una forma básica edificada para ser moldeada. Fue una época extraña, dirían los más antiguos entre los inmortales, dónde las fuerzas del bien y del mal solían comer juntas sin discutir, o les agradaba participar unidos en acontecimientos con las divinidades neutrales. Vamos, que existía la armonía, cosa impensable en el futuro.

Ese mismo día, en la antesala del universo, se había dispuesto un campeonato de artes marciales para fortalecer los lazos del panteón, siendo dioses y demonios los únicos participantes (pues, aunque el plano mortal existía, el contacto era mínimo). Si bien, y para su gran disgusto, Bills no logró participar. Su maestro le privó de la diversión al alegar que su poder era de otra escala y no sería justo para nadie. Por tanto, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y ver como Darbura, rey de los demonios, conseguía fácilmente el título de ser más fuerte del plano inmortal y, con él, el respeto (y miedo) de todo el séptimo universo.

Carcomido por dentro, Bills transitó la tarde y la noche renegando para si mismo; acomodado hostil cerca del ponche, e intentando impedir que lo sumaran a la conga o que Wiss diera la nota tras unas copas de más (cosa que no logró y el show se produjo para su gran consternación). No fue el alma de la fiesta. Habló poco con quienes pretendían ser sociables, y sonrió aún menos. Pero sobretodo, no dejó de lanzar disimulados reconocimientos homicidas hacia el campeón, el Primer Gran Rey Diablo y Magno Señor Oscuro de Makai.

Darbura, igual que un ciervo luciendo sus cuernos, era alabado y felicitado por las huestes malignas y por las deidades principales, mientras ejecutaba estúpidos brindis cada dos por tres, o coqueteaba con toda mujer inmortal que estuviera en el punto de mira (Pues, como todos los diablos, resultaba un tipo bastante apuesto y sabía usar su encanto en el momento oportuno). Sea como sea, y sin una razón precisa, Bills apartó la vista…

Y en ese minuto (increíblemente preciso y perfecto) fue cuando se fijó que la Princesa Serpiente, por entonces una jovencita que no llegaba a los novecientos años, estaba mirándolo.

Un iris color sangre y sin pupila, lleno de brillo y curiosidad, casi hipnótico cual atisbo de maliciosa cobra, y protegido por oscuras y espesas pestañas que se movían con el aleteo de las polillas. Todo ello componiendo un angelical rostro turquesa más que bonito: Exótico, agraciado y completamente diferente; cuya dueña, a pesar de ser mocita, ya poseía un cuerpo que apuntaba maneras para lograr que los últimos Kaiohshins quisieran replantearse la existencia…

Si bien, que fuera bonita, por alguna misteriosa razón no pareció lo más importante...

Analizándolo fríamente, El efecto se asemejó a caer vencido sin oportunidad de combatir. O a un tiro en la sien.

Con el golpe inesperado de un atacante imprevisto, el cerebro de Bills hizo "KaBOOM". Ya está. Se agitó gaseoso y luego explosionó cual supernova, drenándose hasta dejar un vacío en medio de su cráneo, una tierra yerna y sin pensamiento:

—... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A continuación, lo que vino no tuvo demasiado sentido. Como cuando te quemas con hielo, o lo imposible se vuelve factible.

Al Dios de la Destrucción, destinado a derrotar ejércitos y arrasar civilizaciones con un gesto, se le cayó el ponche de las zarpas y, durante unos minutos, nadie consiguió sacarle frases inteligibles. Por último, confeccionando una retirada estratégica por todo lo alto (bajo la poco imaginativa excusa de necesitar ir al lavabo) abandonó la fiesta con una lentitud pavorosa y con la cubitera colgando del brazo.

Eso si, antes de desaparecer rígido y mareado tras la puerta del servicio de caballeros, le dijo todo lo que pensaba a una de las deidades antiguas del Amor. Y no fue algo agradable:

— ¡Como lo vuelvas hacer, te parto la cara!

— ¿Y qué he hecho? — se preguntó durante décadas la aturdida fuerza universal que todo lo podía, una de las máximas representantes del flechazo de los enamorados. — ¿Le habré pisado sin querer al bailar la conga?

Para ser justos con Bills, extremadamente pocos dioses masculinos podían mantener un cara a cara con la Princesa Serpiente y no quedar abatidos por el embrujo de su belleza. Talvez sólo las mujeres heterosexuales, los tontos, los puros, los héroes, los gays o los asexuales llegaban a ser viables candidatos para tan alta e imposible empresa. Y aun así, podían fallar…

Porque, por muy grande que fuera el Séptimo Universo, con toda seguridad en él no vivía una diabla o una diosa que pudiera ensombrecer la gracia de Jadōshin, la Señora de las Ilusiones y los Deseos Profundos.

En gustos no había nada escrito, claro está. Para los habitantes del plano mortal, la Princesa Serpiente sería "muy linda, pero tan omnipotente que me da pavor". Si bien, los mortales contaban poco en el registro universal de la belleza. Eran los habitantes del Otro Mundo quieres dictaban los gustos y, para ellos, Jadōshin no tenía rival en la Creación (desde que la muchacha dio el estirón y abandonó su serpentina apariencia llena de dientes). Aunque, algún que otro soborno contaba para la votación y Wiss, el más viable posible rival, al ser un hombre no estaba dispuesto a participar en certámenes de belleza femenina...

¿Pero dónde estaba el secreto para tanta perfección? De algo tan sencillo como una equilibrada mezcolanza de ambas partes, de lo divinamente etéreo y lo diabólicamente terrenal. Un punto importante a tener en cuenta.

Jadōshin era una diosa, pero también un demonio: Ambas cosas a la vez, y ninguna en total medida (además de mudar su piel y ser una fémina o serpiente según el día).

Había nacido a través del sexo como una mestiza, y no en el principio de las cosas, ni de un fruto de árbol. Era la hija de un demonio neófito y de una deidad antigua, una fuerza amarrada a las tinieblas y otra ligada a la luz, las cuales fluyeron en el légamo primordial entre los vapores dipsómanos de la eternidad destilada y el caprichoso deseo motor de Vida… Osease, fue una noche loca para arrepentirse, teniendo consecuencias no demasiado bien calculadas bajo la forma de la Princesa Serpiente.

Como Wiss y Bills, había dioses que personificaban fuerzas esenciales y básicas, las fuerzas más primitivas y eternas: la noche, el amor, las horas, el albor, el viento y la lluvia; entidades neutrales que se había formado en el principio de todo y evolucionado, cual aves, alrededor del mítico árbol Kaiju (la fuerza universal de la creación). Todos iban desapareciendo o naciendo sin un orden realmente establecido. Bills por ejemplo, no había sido el primero de su estirpe en el séptimo universo. Dentro de su categoría, había otros en otros universos y además, era un dios bastante lozano. Tampoco creía que sería el ultimo en ostentar el titulo, porque la destrucción es algo más joven que la creación, y cambia con el plano físico y con el tiempo. A medida que los mortales aprendieran a matarse definitivamente, llegaría un momento que su función no sería necesaria, y entonces él (o su sucesor) tendría que recoger sus pertenencias e irse... Algo parecido ya había pasado con la Deidad de la Muerte que, una vez instauradas las reglas del fallecimiento (con un juzgado compuesto de ogros y lugares especiales para las almas), su rol fue menguando y decidió retirarse a esperar el Fin de los Días.

Pero luego, estaban los hijos de Kaiju, el árbol legendario del universo, criaturas nacidas de sus frutos. Los Kaiohs y los Kaiohshins no eran seres realmente sexuales, ni necesitaban del sexo para seguir creciendo como raza (no podían tener hijos, pues habían nacido semejantes a una manzana). Tampoco eran los más poderosos, ni los más antiguos, pero se habían proclamado protectores de la Creación y manipulaban hilos en su guerra particular contra sus contrarios. Estos eran sus podridos hermanos, los frutos rancios por haber sido tocados por la oscuridad, los Makaiohs y los Makaiohshins, llamados dioses del mal. Supuestamente eran la antitesis de sus iguales bondadosos, y hay quien cree que eran los soberanos de Makai, el mundo sin mundo, la ultima punta de la Creación. Ahora, la verdad era mucho más oscura…

Los Makaiohs y los Makaiohshins existían porque los Demonios lo deseaban. Ellos eran quienes gobernaban Makai, y se lo habían dejado bien claro a todos los dioses que se atrevían a cuestionar su autoridad.

Los Demonios eran criaturas recónditas iguales a las divinidades primigenias, cimentados como estirpe en el caos y en la más absoluta oscuridad: Semejantes a los dioses en muchísimos aspectos, se sentían un reflejo de su fuerza al ser inmortales y tan poderosos como aquellos. Aunque eran algo más carnales, ya que a través del sexo crecían y se multiplicaban. A pesar de que su origen fuese más bien misterioso, se sabía que habían evolucionado a partir del árbol místico como los hijos de Kaiju.

Si bien, en su caso nacieron en lo más profundo, en las raíces… Pues eran los parásitos del Otro Mundo, los corruptores definitivos.

Como gusanos saliendo a la superficie, criados en el pozo más mezquino y en el limo húmedo más infecto, los Demonios tomaron fuerza de la savia del árbol y se hicieron fuertes. Y de nuevo como gusanos, perforaron los frutos de Kaiju y volvieron negro el corazón de algunos Kaiohs y Kaiohshins, hasta crear otra raza no prevista que les sirviera de juguete. Porque, al ser criaturas de deseo, devoraban y pudrían allí dónde ansiaban. Si bien, hasta las cosas más pérfidas tienen su importancia en el orden universal y merecen respeto.

Ahora, Jadōshin era un caso aparte que rompía todas estas reglas. Por eso, ni dioses ni demonios sabían muy bien que hacer con ella. Como todos los mestizos, tenía lo mejor de los dos mundos pero, como también cualquier mestizo, no parecía encajar en ningún grupo.

Por esa razón, en esa época lejana se había decidido que ella sería la guardiana de la intersección (en lenta construcción) destinada a conectar los distintos satélites divinos con las esferas de la muerte, un camino que más adelante llevaría su nombre en honor a la princesa. Además, por mucho que se negase, con ello se mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: Para no preocuparse más por su existencia, bastaba con mantenerla lejos y olvidarla. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta que le recuerden sus errores, especialmente a los inmortales.

Y ella, por muy encantadora que fuera, siempre sería un bonito recordatorio vergonzoso de como Dioses y Demonios podían procrear...

Eso si, a Bills por entonces todo esto le importaban bien poco.

Como Dios de la Destrucción era un novato, y sus funciones o límites no estaban demasiado definidos (Aún creía que molestaba ya que, cada vez que reducía a cenizas un planeta, solía sentir la necesidad de pedir disculpas). Si bien, pronto se había fraguado en él la necesidad de ser temido. Le agradaba ver en los ojos de los demás el miedo que su persona provocaba, una reputación que no sería agradable, pero si muuuuy divertida. Y si Bills odiaba algo, además de perder, era parecer débil. Exactamente lo que ahora sentía, derrota e impotencia, y la culpa la tenía una estúpida hembra.

Después de todo, algunos jóvenes no sobrellevan bien el primer impulso sexual...

En el lavabo, pasó gran parte de la velada injuriando contra el espejo, rebuscando lo poco que quedaba de su juicio y dignidad, mientras frenaba esos tan humillantes palpitos de corazón o intentaba recordar la manera de respirar.

Gracias a dios, nadie quiso molestarlo. Todo inmortal que quería hacer aguas menores y se topaba con él, recapacitaba al momento para dar media vuelta. No era demasiado alentador ver al Devastador de Mundos hablando solo igual que un loco.

— Maldición. Bueno, no es tan malo, supongo que las cosas serán así a partir de ahora: Y si ella dice "no", arrasaré su reino y ya está. Punto final.

Ahora, cuando se aventuró a regresas a la fiesta, ésta había terminado.

Las sillas estaban volcadas, la música enmudecida y se inhalaba una tensión gélida en el ambiente. Los pocos invitados que quedaban, o estaban demasiado bebidos, o demasiado pálidos e inquietos como para seguir con la celebración.

Al ver que Wiss no estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones (pues dormía la mona en un canapé), Bills se acercó a los reyes de los puntos cardinales, que formaban un tupido corro de cuchicheos y antenas:

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

— Oh, el noble señor Bills. — El rostro abultado del Kaioh del Norte fue el espejo de la educación, a pesar de que su lengua se trabase ante la presencia del Dios de la Destrucción. — Que placer tenerlo con nosotros. Creímos que ya se había retirado por hoy. El festejo terminó.

Normalmente, solía ser el primero en hablar, el más valiente entre sus camaradas. Talvez por esa razón, al no saber cerrar la boca a tiempo, más adelante Bills destruiría su planeta original por culpa de un mal perder a las escondidas.

— Eso puedo verlo. ¿Por qué razón? En general, estas celebraciones duran hasta principios del siguiente año.

Los cuatro reyes del universo, tras el centelleo de sus gafas de sol y monóculos, intercambiaron un atisbo muy revelador.

— No nos gusta chismorrear, usted bien sabe: Pero se ha armado una verdadera hecatombe en menos de un minuto. Un escándalo por todo lo alto…— al hablar, los mofletes regordetes y azules del señor Kaioh del Norte trepidaban como gelatina. — No puede ni imaginárselo: Se ha presentado Serupina, la esposa de Darbura y la reina de Makai, y ha comenzado hablar con la Princesa Serpiente, aunque ninguna de las dos se conocía demasiado bien y…

—...Y entonces, saltó la liebre: ¡Darbura engañaba a su mujer con la muchacha! — el Kaioh del Oeste fue excesivamente rápido en su interrupción, casi no se le entendió. Pequeño y extraño, siempre competía con su rival norteño, incluso por ver quien de los dos daba una mala noticia.

— ¿Darbura es el amante de la Princesa Serpiente? — Bills retornó al punto de interés con un deje en exceso sombrío y los reyes retrocedieron. Ninguno de ellos entendió el significado de la siguiente conclusión. —Así que no sólo es el campeón del torneo…

— Oh, así es. Pero permítame que sea "yo" quien se lo cuente… — El Rey del Norte volvía a llevar las riendas. — Ejem, ¿por dónde iba?... Ah, bueno ¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado? Ella, al menos, estaba trastornada. No tenía ni la menor idea de que él estuviera casado, pobrecilla. Hay cada tipo suelto por el universo sin el menor escrúpulo…

— Bueno, bueno, no tan pobrecilla. Llevando esos vestidos, una no va precisamente buscando fresas. Busca hombres— interrumpió con modos santurrones la única mujer del grupo.

Para la reina de la Galaxia Oriental, una sabana nupcial con su estratégico agujero era el colmo máximo del erotismo.

— No seas tan dura, ¿Quién ha engañado a quién? — atajó el ultimo de los Kaioh, el más alto y fornido, con rasgos casi humanoides. — Todos en el Otro Mundo hemos insinuado alguna vez que Darbura no llevaba los pantalones en su casa. O incluso, que tiene miedo de su mujer y, por eso, está buscando remplazarla.

— Eso es un disparate…

— Míralo tú misma, ahí lo tienes. — y todas las miradas fueron hacía el punto señalado por el señor Kaioh del Sur. — No creo que quiera volver a Makai por un largísimo período. La furia de Serupina es más que legendaria... Uy, mejor disimulemos. Al final, se dará cuenta de que hablamos de…

— ¡Ostras, que viene hacia aquí!

Y así fue. El señor oscuro de Makai, el sembrador de los terrores más lóbregos que albergan las almas mundanas, se había plantado frente a los aterrorizados reyes del universo todo lo gigantesco que era. Estos deseaban que el suelo los tragarse lo más rápido posible.

— Oh, pero si es el gran y eminente patrón de la tenebrosidad: Esperamos que no piense que estábamos hablábamos mal de usted. Todo lo contrario…— intentaron disculparse los Kaiohs, procurando que su escaso respeto por los asuntos ajenos no fuese el motivo de su final.

No obstante, el Gran Rey Diablo parecía más interesado en esa figura animalada tan ridícula, delgada y de finísimo pelo morado que, en vez de temblar, se quitaba el cerumen del oído.

—Diría que no nos conocemos. — se dirigió al dios felino, suave y distante como el anochecer. — ¿Me permitiría saber su nombre?

Los ojos del demonio eran bastante parecidos a los de Bills, amarillos y amplios, pero más similares a los que tendría un cocodrilo. A pesar de la cornamenta, su rostro resultaba bastante humano, incluso atractivo, gracias a una nariz enérgica y a una perfecta barba rasurada.

— Soy Bills.

El dios no mostraba intranquilidad: Entrecerraba la mirada y movía la cola despacio.

Al verlo, Darbura se río por dentro. Ese gato debía ser tonto, o un loco; pues desconocía que hablaba con el ser más poderoso del universo. Mas, sin saber muy bien porque, empezaba a ponerse nervioso...

Algo en ese sujeto, fuera lo que fuera, lograba hacer que su nuca sudara. Tenía que ver con la intuición…

— Discúlpeme, pero creo que no he oído nunca mencionar a un dios por ese nombre…

— Puede ser. A mi manera, soy una deidad poco invocada y no muy popular. — interrumpió el aludido sin el menor miramiento. —Así que tú eres Darbura.

— Lo soy, el regente del Mundo sin Mundo. — Añadió el demonio con una sonrisa destilada en la maldad absoluta. Luego cruzó los brazos como un muro soberbio e inaccesible —Dime ¿qué piensas ahora que ves la largura de mis tinieblas y el gran poder que albergo?

— Pienso que eres más bajo de lo que pareces… — levantando un poco la barbilla, Bills respondió tosco, casi divertido. — Bah, voy a ser sincero, sé muy poco de Makai y de sus jefes. Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Las pupilas de Darbura se extendieron igual que la oscuridad de su alma inmortal. Los globos oculares dejaron de ser dorados y se tornaron de un negro espantoso. Como dos abismos sin final que rogaban por ser llenados con sangre.

— Insignificante e inculto diosecillo —dijo, dando cobijo a la fría cólera. — Yo soy Darbura, uno de los primeros demonios de Makai. Antes que existiera la Noche, comí y bebí de los cuerpos de mis rivales, hasta que logré proclamarme señor de todos por derecho propio. Mi voz férrea hace llorar a los hombres y seduce a sus débiles mujeres. Mi fuerza es tan colosal que, a mi paso, cambia la tierra y se destruye la vida. Y aún no ha nacido alguien que logre hacerme sombra. Yo podría, si quisiera, engullir la luz de todas las estrellas. ¿No me crees?

— Que pena que seas tan fuerte. — fue la calmosa respuesta de Bills. Había empezado a realizar una serie de estiramiento y ejercicios sencillos para desentumecer los músculos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Digo que es una pena que seas tan fuerte: Porque lo que voy hacer ahora no te dolerá tanto como yo quisiera.

Y, con una serie de impresionantes y categóricas patadas, el Dios de la Destrucción devolvió su soberano al reino de Makai, permitiendo que éste fuera atravesando a ostias cada uno de los múltiples pisos de la realidad. Gracias a eso, Darbura dejó de ser el más temido inmortal del Séptimo Universo. Dicho honor correspondía a Bills, y él estuvo realmente satisfecho de poder reclamarlo.

Tuvo que reconocer que, después de la paliza, se sintió mucho mejor. O casi…

Hay cosas de las que un dios prefiere olvidarse. Sacan lo más deleznable de uno… Además, cada vez que recordaba a la bonita muchacha, ésta siempre estaba con otro (mejor dicho, con "demasiados otros") y no merecía la pena dar más vueltas al asunto. Todo tenía un porqué en la Creación, y él no comía de las migajas de los demás.

Mas, dejemos el pasado enterrado y volvamos al presente; en esa sala monumental de la pirámide invertida…

... ...

— ¿Sabes qué quiere de mí?

El dios no levantaba la vista al hablar. Había una especie de frialdad falsa, antipática, que pretendía ocultar todo rastro de interés.

— Simplemente me ha dicho que debía consultar con usted un asunto delicado. — respondió Wiss con calma. —He creído conveniente que esperase en el mirador del jardín, a la orilla del lago. A estas horas, las aguas se ven muy bonitas y disfrutará admirando los peces, ¿no le parece?… Además, esta habitación es un desastre… — y sin miramientos, la punta de su báculo señaló el suelo de mármol (atiborrado por fragmentos de botellas) y a los muebles despedazados. — Yo no pienso limpiar su estropicio, Señor Bills.

—Que exagerado puedes llegar a ser por unos cuantos cristales rotos. — Bills arrugaba el entrecejo, pero sus movimientos pesados eran los de una pantera que se hace la dormida.

Aunque, antes cadáver a admitirlo, él se sintió aliviado por la decisión de su asistente: En general, sabía que su reino, por muy colosal que fuera, tenía pocas virtudes acogedoras que lograsen impresionar a una dama refinada. Una cosa era el encanto rústico. Otra bien diferente es vivir dentro de un hipogeo mortuorio deshumanizado en el mismo centro de la Nada...

— ¿Seguro que es Jadōshin?

— ¿Se lo tengo que repetir de nuevo? — La actitud de su patrón no engañaba a Wiss, pero intentó continuar sereno. — Definitivamente, para usted el alcohol se ha terminado por una larga temporada. Hoy me siento como si hablase con un muro de ladrillos. ¿Va a ir a verla, o no? Debo dar una contestación

— ¡Está bien, dame quince minutos!

— ¿No me había dicho antes cinco?

— ¡Quince minutos! ¿Es qué no ves que estoy hecho un asco? — Bills maulló irritado. Si bien, mientras se ponía en pie, había comenzado a tantear su aspecto personal con simulada desgana. — Tendré que ducharme y lavarme los comillos… Otra cosa, Wiss, no es que me importe… Por mera curiosidad, ¿no sabrás si Jadōshin tiene alguna relación actualmente?

— No, que yo recuerde... — dijo Wiss, sin querer dar importancia a lo que escuchaba. Luego recapacitó, y su expresión fue endureciéndose tanto que sus pestañas finas fueron clavos — Señor Bills, espero que no esté sugiriendo lo que creo.

— ¡Yo no sugiero nada! — Buscando su mejor perfil en el reflejo de una copa, la deidad seguía intentando sonar reservada. No se le daba tan bien como pensaba — Uhmm, y dices que es ahora una aliada del mal.

El asistente soltó un pesado gemido. Poco después, cruzando los brazos, buscó datos en su retentiva más que milenaria:

— Si, o eso he oído. Es lo mejor que ha podido hacer: No debe ser muy fácil estar en medio de todo y no saber a dónde pertenecer. En sus orígenes, ella era neutral, como Annin. Pero usted ya sabe que no lo era por elección, sino porque nació así. Por eso, yo tengo que admitir que la comprendo. Se ha visto en la situación de elegir un bando y lo ha hecho. Pero que cosa a tan vulgar, si me permite la observación. Me parece que decidirse por Makai es un autentico desatino.

— ¡Mierda! — de seguido, un juramento taciturno muy sonoro. En lo más íntimo de su interior, Bills percibía que, de alguna manera, ya había perdido sin tener que luchar.

— ¿Qué ha dicho, Señor Bills? Me ha parecido que se quejaba.

— Nada, no era importante — contestó el aludido, con tono opaco y retraído. — Por tanto, estaría bastante feo si yo ahora intentase… No me mires así, no estoy diciendo que vaya hacer algo para que ocurra. Porque no sería correcto… Pero, en el caso de que surgiera; ya sabes que estas cosas pueden surgir… Estaría bastante mal visto. ¿O no?

Wiss creía ver la causa de todo y no se cortó al hablar:

— ¿Se refiere que quiere seducirla?

— ¡Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo!— Bills siseaba indignado. Seguía manteniendo la vista sobre la superficie de la copa y el tono de sus pómulos era ligeramente más profundo.

— Bueno, digamos que se refiere a "eso" — antes de decir nada más, el asistente retiró su bastón y simuló la forma de las comillas usando dos dedos en cada mano. —Si, estaría bastante mal visto por toda la comunidad del panteón divino: Tanto para los dioses imparciales, los altísimos del bien, como para las entidades demoníacas. El tema sería diferente si usted fuera la deidad de la cocina, o de la pintura al óleo; un dios menor y sin repercusión en el universo. Si bien, no es el caso. Usted es un dios a tener en cuenta, es la Divinidad de la Devastación. Así que puede imaginarse lo que pasaría… Ya fue todo un escándalo la relación de la princesa con Enma Daioh, y él simplemente era un becario en prácticas con el juzgado de los muertos.

— Vale, no soy memo. No hace falta que…

— Sáquese esa idea de la cabeza. — De nuevo, Wiss no dio ni un ápice de tregua y contraatacó tranquilo. Creía que su deber era dejar el asunto lo más finiquitado posible, antes de que ocurrieran sucesos morbosos de los que él, como ordenanza, se viera obligado a tapar. — Como Dios de la Destrucción del Séptimo Universo, usted no puede tomar partido por ningún grupo, o insinuar que tiene alguna preferencia, o fijación determinada. Pues eso, desequilibraría la balanza de poder. ¿Qué pensarían los Kaiohshins si ahora usted comenzara a poner ojitos de cordero a una deidad del bando contrario? ¿No cree que ellos se verían amenazados, o viceversa?

— ¿Y qué me importa lo que digan los demás? — aulló Bills. Pero, en el momento que estampó la copa con más fuerza de la debida sobre la mesa, sus intenciones se descubrieron —Rayos, ¿por qué la muy tonta tuvo que elegir entre el Bien y el Mal? ¡Es la misma porquería!

— Habitualmente, la gente tiene un motivo para tomar un destino determinado, noble Bills. — quien habló fue la adivina Baba, desde su brillante esfera cristalina. Tenía un misterio deje entristecido que la deidad pasó por alto.

— ¿He pedido tu opinión, anciana? Los mortales no sabéis nada de estas cuestiones. — atajó él con un bufido cortante y, en su corazón urgido de alcohol, se situó un deseo intemperante y bellaco. El tipo de deseo ingobernable, dispuesto a falsea la realidad porque no admite la derrota. — Aunque, ahora que lo pienso: ¿Qué me importa si tiene una relación, está comprometida, o es una estúpida criatura maléfica? No me interesa de ella precisamente su amor… Y nadie tendría que enterarse. Podría usar un manto de tinieblas para ocultar la visión a ojos curiosos. Hay quienes no tienen otra cosa que hacer que espiar asuntos ajenos desde largas distancias...

Por causa de rumores crueles, y bastantes malentendidos, el Dios de la Destrucción no sentía un gran aprecio por el Kaiohshin de hace quince generaciones. Para él, que siguiera sellado en una espada hubiera sido la mejor de las soluciones.

— Mire, mejor voy hablar con la dama y le anunció que debe retirarse. No hay más que discutir. —indicó Wiss autoritario y glacial, decidiendo en nombre de su patrón tras echarle una mirada significativa. — No debe verla si tiene semejantes intenciones. No sé si usted es consciente; pero la princesa, al ser su guardiana consagrada, rara vez puede abandonar el Camino de la Serpiente. Siempre ha de pedir permisos especiales con antelación si quiere salir de su castillo por un corto periodo y, si ha viajado desde tan lejos, seguramente el motivo tiene que ser importante para ella. Ahora, usted no está hoy para recibir visitas de ninguna mujer, venga de dónde sea...

Bills, rígido de inquietud, limó un poco la aspereza de sus palabras al sentir remordimientos:

— Maldita sea. Hablas como si yo no supiera ser educado...

—Oh, claro que sabe, pero parece disfrutar olvidándolo. Por favor, si está ante ella, compórtese y no haga tonterías.

—Muy bien, tú ganas. Me rindo.

El asistente, más sosegado, se dispuso a desvanecerse y llevar una rápida respuesta a la recién llegada. Pero primero, algo en su interior le dictó la última pulla:

— Ah, un consejo, Señor Bills: Sé que puede resultar difícil con una intoxicación etílica encima, mas intente mover un pie seguido del otro. Y cuide ese aliento.

El dios felino asesinaba con los ojos al vestigio de humareda embrujada. Usando la palma de la garra, tanteó si realmente existía una supuesta y descontrolada fetidez ebria. En última instancia, se vio obligado a someterse ante la Verdad:

— Espero que me queden caramelos de menta…

— Siento mucho interrumpir sus pensamientos, Señor de la Fatalidad, pero la Diosa Sierpe no debería saber que estoy aquí.

Uranai Baba levitaba igual que un sigiloso globo de helio. El Dios de la Destrucción juzgó que esa práctica le sacaba de quicio y que nunca sería de su agrado.

— ¿Hay alguna razón? — inquirió. Ladeaba curioso la cabeza, intentando interpretar esos rasgos estriados tan enigmáticos y humanos.

— Preferiría permanecer en la sombra, si usted me lo permite. — ella murmuró en voz baja, tan deslucida como sus enclenques huesos. —No quiero que la venta de mi alma se convierta en dominio público. Dentro de mi círculo, soy una figura importante entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los espíritus. Y creo que sería problemático destapar antes de tiempo que voy a convertirme en el oráculo de un dios tan poderoso y magno como usted… Seguro que puede entenderlo.

— Uhm, no tengo nada de objetar. — Admitió el dios con cansada indulgencia, creyendo que viablemente la bruja llevaba razón. — Aunque, si te necesito, tendrás que aparecer, ¿oyes?

— Por supuesto.

— Ah, ya que eres mujer; ¿tienes alguna recomendación que pueda ayudarme?

Bills hizo la pregunta antes de dirigirse hacia su baño personal. Estaba pensando en desprenderse de la enjoyada gorguera de coloreado vidriado por otra más elegante. Una que remarcase convenientemente lo más favorecedor de su busto.

—Sea usted mismo…

A pesar de sus disciplinadas maneras, la sonrisa de la adivina se convirtió en la viva imagen de la perfidia.

… …

Mientras, un par de diminutas figuras hablaban entre susurros, intentando permanecer ocultas en la media luz:

— Gordon, ya sé cómo vamos ha salir de aquí.

— ¿Siguiéndolos hasta el jardín?

— Exacto. — asintió Ackman, escuchando casi todos los movimientos de la morada gracias a sus alargadas orejas sobrenaturales. —Además, la princesa es uno de los nuestros, ella nos ayudará si se lo pedimos. Y ese Bills, si nos ve salir, no tendrá valor de fulminarnos y parecer un bárbaro, porque se quiere meter entre sus bragas.

— ¿Está seguro, Señorito? — Gordon se veía desorientado. Sabía que algunas mujeres demoníacas tenían gustos peculiares a la hora de comer, prefiriendo la carne joven y jugosa, idéntica a la que Ackman tenía. O las tiernas y tostaditas ancas de un diablillo artificial. —Haber si la princesa se toma el asunto de nuestras muertes como una prenda romántica.

El joven chasqueó la lengua presuntuoso ante tanta vacilación:

— ¡Qué va! La Diosa del Camino de la Serpiente tiene fama de ser la más blanda de todo Makai. ¿No ves que ella únicamente es medio demonio? En su vida, sólo se ha comido a unas cuantas personas, y nunca chavales u homúnculos…

— Siempre hay una primera vez…

— Vamos, cuando yo te diga, los dos salimos escopeteados como alma que se lleva el diablo. ¿Estás Preparado?

— No. — la criatura fue sincera. Pero, en su naturaleza estaba grabada la lealtad hacia todos los deseos de su amo, y por eso, desplegó las alas.

… …

El mediodía en el Reino del Dios de la Destrucción se parecía mucho a un eclipse y a un crepúsculo temprano. Los satélites gigantes, que viraban alrededor de la pirámide invertida, oscurecían y enfriaban la tierra con sus sombras, y el matiz del cielo se coloreaba de un lila hermoso pero álgido.

Rodeada por una añil vegetación y grandes baobabs desojados, una sublime pieza arquitectónica destacaba en la parcela: Un hexagonal mirador de mármol, construido entre la playa y las aguas del lago, cuya estructura se asemejaba al esqueleto de una antigua y gigante bestia muerta hace siglos. Para llegar hasta él, había que atravesar un sendero empedrado que conectaba con el palacio igual que una lengua. Ahora, por dentro la decoración era encantadora y un tanto exuberante, pues el mismísimo Wiss había invertido muchos siglos de su tiempo para encontrar el mobiliario perfecto.

Únicamente, diremos que estaba muy orgulloso del resultado final... A pesar, de que muchas opiniones apuntasen que las plumas de pavo real eran excesivas.

El atento asistente del dios servía tazas de té a tres mujeres jóvenes, la princesa y dos de sus más leales sirvientas. Ellas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesita demasiado portentosa para ser de jardín y, en el momento preciso en que alzaba la cabeza para dar las gracias, él podía notar la gran diferencia existente entre ellas.

La diosa demoníaca era una mujer de verdad. Sus dos criadas simplemente eran animales con otra forma, una imperfecta ilusión que sólo los mortales no verían.

Aunque sus modales fueran los apropiados, a pesar de vestir qiapos escamados y modestos, o usar pintalabios de la misma forma que una muchacha terrenal; los ojos de esas dos eran demasiados ingenuos. Como los de un animal totalmente encariñado con su dueño y que ha aprendido el lenguaje por medio de la magia. Sus almas estaban tejidas con tanta simpleza que ninguna poseían una voluntad propia.

Así que Wiss supuso que los rumores eran ciertos: La soledad de la Princesa Serpiente era tan grande que necesitaba crearse compañía habladora utilizando sus mascotas, pequeñas serpientes acuáticas nacidas en el río del infierno.

Eso sí, Jadōshin era un punto aparte en comparación a las otras dos apagadas criaturas: él se vio obligado a reconocer que el Señor Bills tenía buen ojo para la belleza eterna. Después de todo, no era tonto y su patrón nunca había sido hábil para ocultar sus preferencias.

— Vaya, debo disculparme por la tardanza del noble Segador de Galaxias. Normalmente, suele ser muy puntual. ¿Quiere un poco más de té, princesa?

— No, gracias. Así estoy bien. — la aludida habló, y Wiss examinó que sonaba como la brisa de verano; cálida, reservada y femenina. Habría sido una posible e interesante señora para la casa, sin duda. Lástima que fuera una adepta de las fuerzas del Mal. — Oh, parece que anochece…

Con una intuición no especialmente agradable, el asistente asomó la cabeza por la barandilla del mirador y pudo ver la negrura intensa en el firmamento. Como las constelaciones iban brillando cada vez más tenues, igual que si una gasa de tela se interpusiera entre ellas y el planeta.

— ¿Eso no es…? — la voz femenina volvió a corear.

— Si, princesa. Es el manto de las tinieblas.

Aunque su rostro permaneciera invariable en hermosura, en su interior Wiss tenía el ceño más que fruncido: El Señor Bills había invocado la oscuridad envolvente para ocultar sus acciones a la visión de otros dioses. Lo que quería decir que no pensaba mantener su promesa.

Todo lo hablado anteriormente, le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro… La tarde sería movidita.

De seguido, como una humedad que brota en el suelo, la alargada figura de Bills hizo su aparición, envuelto en una luminiscencia añil que menguó en cuanto se volvió sólido. Estaba aseado, pero más o menos vestido igual, porque los dioses son criaturas de hábitos arraigados.

— Señor Bills, gracias por aparecer. Lo estábamos esperando…—el hombre celeste, a pesar de tener el tono más agradable del universo, se veía insolente y escéptico. Con un roce de su báculo, iluminó el recinto con triangulares y verdosos faroles embrujados. — Veo que ha conjurado a la oscuridad en el cielo, a pesar de que…

— No me lo agradezcas, ¿quieres, Wiss?, ya sabes que es tan sencillo como pulsar el botón del mando a distancia. — interrumpió el dios felino, y sus cínicas fauces entornaron una mueca socarrona. Pero después, al dirigirse a la dama, su actitud fue volviéndose ligeramente apocada y galante. Los depredadores saben aparentar cuando hay un objetivo. — ¿Cómo está usted, Princesa Serpiente? Su visita me honra. Espero que no le importe que las tinieblas hayan sido convocadas.

— Oh no. Creo que es lo mejor— observó ella, ocultando modesta parte de su cara tras una rojiza boa de piel. — El asunto que debo mencionarle es de una magnitud terriblemente personal. Que nadie pueda oírnos ahora, lo hace un poco más fácil de sobrellevar...

En todos los sentidos, el paso de las edades le había sentado mejor que bien.

Ya no era una jovencita con unas cuantas centurias, pero estaba muy lejos de parecer arcaica. Todo el sencillo potencial de una niña había desaparecido, y sólo quedaban los rasgos ya cincelados, redondeados y perfectamente definidos de una mujer que aún vive en su plenitud inmortal.

Además de la boa roja, vestía guantes largos, y un aristocrático cheongsam blanco con aderezos rojizos en dónde una larga serpiente plateada se dibujaba. Pero, más llamaba la atención su lacado cutis turquesa, o la exuberante cabellera rizada. Ésta, moldeada con ondas, gozaba de un tono ámbar semejante al fuego y tenía el olor del aire nocturno.

— Primero, debo darle las gracias por atenderme. — continuó. —Sé que debí pedir permiso y no actuar como una niña estúpida de menos de mil años. Pero, me siento tan perdida, y alguien me aconsejó que viniera verle a usted... Por favor, siéntese aquí conmigo…

— ¿Sentarme? ¿A su lado? ¿Con usted?

La mente de Bills, embollada durante un momento por el encanto de la mujer, no funcionó al mismo ritmo que sus palabras.

— Eh, si. — Jadōshin asintió confundida. En su largo banco había espacio de sobra para cuatro o cinco personas nada apretujadas. — Mas, si usted prefiere estar de pie…

— No, no, ya me siento. Ejem, Wiss, tráeme algo para picar.

— Aquí hay galletas y obleas, Señor Bills... — rebatió el hombre celeste, ofreciendo uno de los muchos platos que estaban sobre el mueble.

— Quiero algo sa-la-do y no… in-vo-ca-do.

Wiss dejó los ojos en blanco. Sabía que su patrón buscaría la más mínima excusa para quedarse solo con la dama. Si bien, resolvió seguir el juego un poco más, haber hasta dónde el otro era capaz de llegar. Así que, con un punteo de tacón, fue disipándose en su niebla aromatizada para cumplir la petición.

... ...

Desde estratégicas columnas a la entrada del palacio, el demonio y su mascota seguían esperando el momento propiciado. Si bien… los globos oculares de Ackman estaban desmedidamente grandes. Demasiado como para poder permanecer dentro de las cuencas:

— Eh, Gordon… ¿No… no le falta algo de tela al vestido de la princesa?

— Es un escote, Señorito Ackman.

— Ah…— el joven demonio ya no daba muestras de querer poner su plan en práctica.

No existían muchas cosas que lograsen asustar, o medrar, sobre el espíritu pérfido de Ackman, cruel y sin parangón príncipe de los diablos (entre los muchísimos que había hoy día). Pero los misterios del cuerpo femíneo resultaban encontrarse entre ellas.

... ...

Al principio, la conversación no arrancó.

Una importunada pausa se estableció tras la partida del hombre alto, únicamente quebrada por un crujir de huesos en exceso sonoro: El Dios de la Destrucción, intentando liberar la tensión del momento, no dejaba de mover el cuello.

La dama, por el contrario, parecía lánguida como una hoja de otoño. Melancólica y distante, bajaba la vista, sujetaba su bolso con ambas manos y suspiraba. Posiblemente, porque no encontraba la forma adecuada para expresarse.

Bills estaba empezando a arrepentirse de que Wiss no estuviera allí. Su maestro y asistente podía ser un autentico incordio; si bien, por lo menos sabía entablar con naturalidad un buen dialogo (aunque, por culpa de sus rasgos agraciados y su cutis cerúleo de porcelana, normalmente era el que obtenía la atención de las mujeres y no su señor). Con las chicas uno nunca podía estar seguro de nada; la situación, que por regla normal debía ser simple, solía volverse enredada y sentimental cuando menos lo esperabas.

Pero, había una cosa de la que sí estaba seguro: Hoy, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, iba a darse el gran homenaje con la Princesa.

¿No tocaba enmendar lo que debió pasar la noche en que ambos se vieron? Claro que sí.

Después de todo, cuando él tomaba una decisión, ya no había vuelta atrás: Esa noche iba a tener un merecido revolcón, si o si; aunque tuviera que mentir, amedrentar o jugar muy sucio. A pesar de que ahora mismo estuviera sintiendo, al mirar esos bonitos iris de rubíes tan tristes y conmovedores, una pueril afinidad de lo más incomoda. ¿Qué más daba? Para borrar la sensación, bastaba un repaso a esas espectaculares piernas. Con eso, ya la sangre le volvía arder, las mariposas morían en los jugos gástricos y toda conciencia se iba a tomar por saco.

Además, para ser justos, ella no poseía precisamente fama de inmaculada damisela. No iba _catar_ nada que otros no hubieran _probado_...

Eso sí, con Wiss no sería fácil. Nada FÁCIL. Tendría que actuar con mucha astucia... Pacientemente, conseguiría tergiversar la situación para salirse con la suya. Y luego estaban estas dos cosas raras, un par de animales parlantes hechos con espejismos. Pero bueno, no se veían muy peligrosas, ni muy perspicaces…

De pronto, una de las dos sirvientas rompió el hielo y Bills soltó un gruñido. ¿Podían oír sus pensamientos?

— ¿Qué tal es la temperatura aquí, en la intersección del Día y la Noche? — oyó como preguntaba la falsa chica, la cual tenía el cabello castaño y ceñido en un moño. Era una ingenua tentativa por ser cordial con el dueño de la casa

— Buena. No podemos quejarnos. — respondió algo adusto, incomodo al no saber si se esperaba de él que tratase como persona a un animal de compañía.

— Nos complace tanto oír eso. — replicó la otra muchacha, casi una clon de la anterior, si no fuera porque llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Algo en su voz, un deje insípido, daba entender que era más acción programada y automática que una verdadera voluntad inteligente. — Como comprenderá, al vivir justo debajo del infierno de los muertos, la temperatura en el castillo de nuestra querida princesa siempre es alta, un tanto sofocante. Pero bastante agradable cuando te acostumbras.

— Si, la verdad es que es muy agradable: Debería venir a tomar el té alguna vez, Señor de la Fatalidad… Y traiga a su ordenanza, es un hombre tan llamativo y apuesto. Y Ha sido muy cordial con nosotras. — continuó su gemela, con la misma voz que revelaba su origen encantado. — Por cierto, tiene el jardín fascinante, igual un tanto lúgubre. Mas, sin duda, maravillosamente trabajado… La princesa ha dicho…

Y de improviso, la mencionada empezó a llorar, conteniendo sus gemidos tras un fino pañuelo de encaje. Bills se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Si las lágrimas no tenían que ver con el terror y la devastación que él mismo provocaba, comúnmente no las comprendía. Ni disfrutaba de ellas.

— Perdóneme…Siento haber hecho eso, he debido incomodarlo… perdóneme, por favor…

— Nada, nada. No se preocupe… ¿una galleta? — Bills intentó sonar conciliador y amable, sin estar seguro de lo que decir. En estos entornos peliagudos, Wiss era su hombre de confianza.

— Oh, princesa. No llore más, por favor. Díganos que podemos hacer por usted. Haremos lo que sea. — Las dos doncellas culebras se arrodillaron junto a su amada ama. Pero ella, con mucha delicadeza, las apartó de su lado.

— Estoy bien, tranquilas, quedaos aquí junto a mí. Con eso ya me ayudáis…— Dijo, y después, se giro hacia Bills. — Mire, gran señor. Realmente, necesito el consejo o la ayuda de alguien. No soporto seguir tolerando esta situación. Es un sin vivir… Yo… No sabría ni por dónde empezar…

— «Usted igual no: Mas, yo si sabría decirle por dónde puede empezar». — pensó Bills, con un escalofrió. Acaba de percibir la sinuosa y bífida lengua de la princesa, y tuvo el atrevimiento de imaginar las múltiples posibilidades de tan enigmático músculo.

— Cada día, las circunstancias se van volviendo insoportables, angustiosas. Y empiezo a pensar que solamente a través de... Oh, ¿tú quién eres?

Antes de que Bills tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, unos pasos desenfrenados irrumpieron en el ambiente. El demonio Ackman (seguido de su diablillo volador) había atravesado a todo correr el camino de piedra para entrar en el mirador. Deslizándose por el suelo un tramo, acabó hincado de rodillas delante de Jadōshin:

— ¡Señora Serpiente, por favor! ¡Se lo rogamos! — chilló. Le costaba horrores mirar de frente sin teñir sus mejillas de rubor, ya que ese par de incipientes bultos lo perturbaban.

— «Ahora si que lo fulmino». — Bills había lanzado su sentencia de muerte.

Debía admitir que Wiss llevaba razón, como siempre: Las cosas había que hacerlas uno mismo y en el momento oportuno. Pensó que, con un único dedo, tendría suficiente para aplastar a la molestia; un pequeño soplo en la fuerza vital y estallaría por los aires.

Si bien, de nuevo el espíritu de la fortuna de Ackman jugaba con sus propias reglas. La princesa, tras parpadear dos veces, se llevó las manos al pecho antes de exclamar esto:

— Oh, ¡que jovencito tan guapo! Miren, chicas, ¿Qué opinan? ¿No es encantador?

El Dios, bajando el brazo, blasfemó por dentro.

— Si, tiene toda la razón, princesa. — asintió la morena sirvienta. Repasaba muy atenta los movimientos del muchacho, como si siguiera a un ratón que pretendía escapar. — Es un joven realmente adorable. Y parece muy tiernecito...

Gordon y Ackman recularon paulatinamente hacia atrás. Igual, no había sido tan buena idea la suya...

— Oh, Tasin, querida. Que cosas tienes. — dijo Jadōshin coqueta — No nos lo vamos a comer, es un demonio... Si fuera mortal aún...

Y las tres mujeres rieron de buena gana, sin dar mucha importancia a la horrible insinuación.

— No te preocupes, pequeño, a nuestra princesa le encantan los niños. Y no porque los quiera devorar... — habló la rubia, sonriendo de una manera mucho más amigable y dócil. — Ella siempre ha tenido el deseo de ser madre...

Bills torció el gesto con desagrado al oírlo. Bueno, ella debía tener algún defecto.

La Princesa Serpiente, dando unos suaves toquecitos en la cabeza de Ackman, lo invitó a hablar. Éste pensó que se tomaba muchas confianzas:

— Dime, muchacho. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Yo he venido aquí a ser un vendedor honrado, ¿sabe? Pero, estoy encerrado y no sé como llegar a Makai...

— ¿Sólo eso? Es muy fácil si te concentras en al ruta. Te enseñaré hacerlo cuando me vaya.

— Es que este tipo ha dicho que me mat...

El muchacho no alcanzó a consumar su frase: Algo estaba agarrando el cuello de su camisa y alejándolo de la seguridad de la dama.

—"¿Pero tú eres idiota o qué te pasa? Mira, deja quieta esa endemoniada lengua y así vivirás, ¿de acuerdo?" — Bills, embuchando su rabia, cuchicheaba lo más bajo que pudo. Si quería tener una oportunidad con Jadōshin, no debería horrorizarla llenando suelo y mobiliario con retos sangrientos de niño infernal.

Atemorizado, Ackman vaciló un segundo. Mas, estaba seguro de la verdad del refrán: «Quien no llora, no mama».

Había que aprovecharse de la situación de tener a la señora de su parte:

— "¿Me comprará la Wii U?" — susurró.

— "Por supuesto que no: Te conformarás con que te permita abandonar mi reino vivito y coleando".

— "Tacaño". — apuntó Ackman otra vez, con el mismo tono inaudible y entornando la mirada. — "Así nunca conseguirá una chica."

— "Enano de mierda, no me tientes…" — y el Dios de la Destrucción abrió tan amenazadoramente las mandíbulas que casi pareció dispuesto a succionar su presa. — "Estás ahora mismo en el borde del precipicio. En el Borde ¿Entendido?"

— ¡Señorito, no eche leña al fuego! — el homúnculo intervino rápido y lúcido. Con sus canijas manitas, apretó los labios de su dueño en el lapso preciso.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? ¿Qué querías decirme?

Era la Princesa Serpiente. Estaba probando a interpretar el lenguaje corporal, ya que no conseguiría oír nada.

— Digo que este tipo es la persona más agradable y maravillosa que Gordon y yo hemos conocido. — el demonio, con una artificiosa mueca de felicidad, cambió completamente de registro y objetivo. —Muy buena gente, y con pasta… No sé si me entiende. ¡Que baños de mármol tiene! ¡Menudas escaleras insondables! Me gustaría ser una tía para casarme con él.

Bills apuñalaba con su mirada penetrante: Si el propósito del muchacho era dejarlo en buen lugar, desde luego, no lo estaba consiguiendo...

— Y el señor está soltero... — buscando apoyar, Gordon no paraba de guiñar un ojo sin demasiada sutileza. Casi parecía que tenía un orzuelo.

— No soltero, ¡solterazo! El Señor Bills…es… es…— de pronto, a Ackman le faltaron las palabras halagadoras. — oh, ¿a qué es eso y muchísimo más, Gordon?

— Muy buen partido, señora... — guiño, guiño, guiño y guiño a cámara lenta.

— Y además…—Ackman decidió añadir el as a la jugada. No entendía al género femenino, y odiaba las insinuaciones eróticas de su mujer porque era demasiado pequeño para entenderlas pero, por alguna razón, creía que todas pensaban en lo mismo. Y buscaban lo mismo. Así que fue drástico y separó las manos para indicar la medida perfecta. — La tiene como un to…

Bills, con intención asesina, trincó un buen puñado de galletas y las fue deslizando a borbotones por el gaznate del muchacho, igual que si estuviera alimentando a una oca.

— Anda, calla y come. Estás en los huesos…. — y, tras una cruel pausa, murmuró sólo para su victima —Despacio: No vayas a morir atragantado.

Por la cara azulada de Ackman, y su dificultad para exhalar, era eso justamente lo que pasaba. Si bien, Gordon sabía los principios básicos de la maniobra de heimlich.

— Oh, pues él tiene buena mano con los jóvenes, ¿no cree, princesa? — expresó Tasin, la morena sirvienta, acostumbrada a los rudos modos de la crianza demoníaca. En Makai, lo típico era decir que un niño nacía con un pan y un látigo en cada brazo.

La princesa no respondió al comentario. Se había puesto en pie y, asiendo del brazo del Dios de la Destrucción, lo volvió a sentar junto a ella. Él, sorprendido por el contacto y el arrojo, se dejó arrastrar.

— Por favor, ya no más interrupciones. — exclamó Jadōshin y la aprensión de su voz se ganó toda la atención de Bills. — Necesito que me ayude, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tengo que proponerle algo que está prohibido. Es una locura, no… No estará para nada bien visto en el panteón divino. Pero no me importa. Si no lo hago, me arrepentiré toda la vida... ¿Qué importa la inmortalidad cuando no se es feliz?

Levantó los ojos un momento, algo aturdida, inquieta, y enseguida miró hacia otro lado. Si el gesto fue un cebo, no hubo mejor en todo el universo.

El Dios de la Destrucción sintió algo blando por dentro, moviéndose como una sombra. O tal vez como un escorpión. Fue adueñándose de esa cosa insondable y lejana que él llamaba corazón, recubierta de acero y deseosa de batallas, hasta que la quebró. Y de pronto, le pareció que si deseaba conocer los problemas que la afligían y no intentar...

La sensación no duró mucho.

Tras el fino y escotado cheongsam, lustroso como las escamas de una pitón, Bills fue vislumbrando parte de la lencería de la mujer: Muselina bordada en rojo envolviendo la suave piel perfumada... Al momento, él se alegró de estar sentado y poder disimular cruzando las piernas.

Su plan seguía en pie. Esa noche o nunca.

Eso si, por un segundo, él no vio que ella rebuscaba en el bolso para sacar una fotografía que oprimió contra su pecho.

— No como, no duermo. No soporto el deseo que me devora por dentro, Gran Bills… Estoy enamorada.

EH! ¿No iba la cosa un poco rápida? Bills había tomado dos conceptos "_Necesito que me ayude_" y "_Estoy enamorada_". A partir de ambas empezó a sacar sus conclusiones.

¡Sí ni siquiera habían hablado hasta hoy! Aunque, tenía que reconocer que era halagador…

Pero por otro lado, se dijo, ¿por qué no? Más cómodo para él. Una mujer enamorada podía ser fácil de manipular después de un par de promesas que jamás se cumplirían.

Él únicamente estaba buscando un alivio rápido. Si ella quería algo más, ése ya era su problema.

— Bien, querida. Si siente eso, creo que deberíamos…

— ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez? Yo igual en exceso. Tengo un corazón de demonio, deseo más que amo, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa amar. — La mujer no le dejó seguir. Habló apasionada e insistente, sin mirarlo. Ni la ignorancia ni el orgullo podían ser barreras contra aquella encantadora criatura del cielo y el infierno. —Y puede que haya amado a demasiados (Y haya comido a demasiados). ¿Pero es mi culpa querer buscar a esa persona que puede complementarme plenamente? Con la que no tendría que sentirme sola nunca más. No pido demasiado, lo que muchas otras tienen. Quiero tener a alguien a mi lado, que me cuide y yo pueda cuidar… Se lo repito: Estoy enamorada. Y cada vez que lo digo, se hace más cierto. Ardo y me desespero, porque quiero estar cerca de esa criatura que me lo roba todo, que me quema y me destruye con fuego, y al mismo tiempo me da la vida. ¿Lo entiende? Me da la vida… ¿Qué le pasa?

Es muy curioso como puede reaccionar una persona al creer que están hablando de ella… Como las murallas más fuertes pueden desplomarse a semejanza de un castillo de naipes.

Bills se encontraba de pie de nuevo, estirado de una manera espeluznante y con una palidez mortal, exactamente igual que si hubiera visto una terrible visión. De su mandíbula desencajada no salía ni más minúsculo sonido.

No obstante, al cabo de un buen rato se hincó de rodillas, se adueñó de las manos de la mujer y comenzó a mover la cola como un perrito faldero.

— ¿Pero qué está usted haciendo? — dijo Jadōshin, con el ceño arrugado. Extrañada y un tanto disgustada, ahora su tono era mucho más grave y desabrido.

— ¿Qué que hago? — El Dios de la Destrucción, atragantándose, se negaba a soltar las manos de la princesa. Por mucho que ésta intentara recuperarlas. — Lo que debí haber hecho eones atrás... Eso voy a hacer: Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría, pero…Ha pasado… Bueno, no se me da bien pero, yo… Quiero que sepa…

Entonces, un increíble dolor provocó que Bills comenzase a saltar entre maullidos desgarrados y bufidos frenéticos. Wiss, con un cuenco de palomitas entre las manos, acababa de pisarle la cola, pues su regreso había sido como un rayo de tormenta.

— Señor Bills, esto es para usted. —dijo, ofreciendo el refrigerio a su herido y alterado patrón. — Es lo único que he conseguido preparar en poco tiempo y sin usar magia.

Aunque en verdad Bills deseaba arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado, ambos empezaron a comunicarse entre susurros y gestos silenciosos:

— "¿Te has vuelto loco, Wiss? ¿Por qué rayos me has hecho eso?"

— "Porque es un idiota terco: Ella no se refiere a usted."

— ¿Cómo?

— "Mire la fotografía…. Es que no puedo dejarle solo ni un minuto"

Bills tardó muy poco en juntar las piezas. Enseguida, sintió que se estaba inflamando por el bochorno y las miradas de la sala. Luego, con un gesto algo brusco y frígido, se adueñó de la fotografía que la princesa aún tenía.

— Señora, no se haga una impresión equivocada, ¿entendido?— declaró con una dureza en la voz que arañaba, como si la culpa fuera únicamente de la dama.

Tras desarrugar lo que quedaba de la maltrecha imagen, vio que su contenido no era otra cosa que la cara de un treintañero: Un humano terrícola más que atractivo. Tenía una amplia sonrisa ligeramente arrogante, ojos juveniles y el pelo rubio del mismo tono que la ceniza.

Tanto Wiss como el diablillo artificial asomaban la cabeza por encima del hombro del dios, sin intentar refrenar la curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo es, Gordon? — se oyó musitar a Ackman, procurando no llamar la atención (y así, no volver a tener el pescuezo cerrado con dulces) — ¿Es guapo o tiene pinta de lagartija?

— Señorito, es ese actor que le gusta tanto a su mamá. El protagonista de la telenovela "Dejaré de amarte si te compras la moto, Gamberro".

— ¡Ostia, Barry Kahn! — aulló el chico, atónito por el posible cotilleo que se cocía ahora. Luego, se encogió de hombros y concedió a Bills una mueca que intentaba ser consoladora. Pero a una distancia increíblemente segura.

— Amo a este hombre. — habló la Princesa Serpiente, de nuevo con esa entonación negra tan diferente de su encantadora dulzura. —Y me niego, ¿me oye? Me niego a que otra mujer lo tenga… ¿Qué quiere a cambio?

Fue entonces cuando el otro lado de la mujer quedó reflejado, su lado demoníaco. Lucía ahora su otra brillante belleza, en esa furia silenciosa y ardiente, a juego con la llama que su cabello parecía imitar.

... ...

**Continuará**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Al final, estoy añadiendo más de lo que en un principio supuse. Así que aún quedan unos cuantos episodios.

Mucha información de la princesa serpiente es inventada: Su mestizaje como diosa y demonio me pareció lógica, y como muchas diosas del amor (Venus, Erzulie) me pareció más lógico que tuviera un origen sexual. También, su relación antigua con Darbura es invención, o que sus criadas son culebras mascotas (lo que hace, si se piensa, que su historia parezca un pelín triste)

**Serupina**, es también invención: Esto es un dato importante para los que me leen con regularidad. Porque ella es la villana de mi otro fic "madre no hay más que una", y aunque físicamente no es tan fuerte como su marido, es más terrible en otros muchos sentidos. Me pareció gracioso que Darbura tuviera miedo de su mujer, como Son Goku, uno de los seres más poderosos del universo. Tampoco estoy muy segura si Darbura es un dios o un demonio, aunque al final, me he descartado por demonio (ya lo dirá Toriyama).

También mucha información sobre dioses y demonios en el mundo de Dragon Ball es de cosecha propia. Esa descripción de como los demonios crearon a los propios dioses maléficos es inventada. Es un poco lo que yo pienso, igual demasiado influenciada en Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman (no creo que los Makaiohshins sean tan poderosos, porque los Kaiohshins no los son)

* * *

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


End file.
